A HIDDEN CULTURE
by ULYFERAL
Summary: An assassination attempt on Commander Feral uncovers a hidden race who live secretly side by side Kat kind. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 1: Assassination Attempt

(Author's Note: this is an alternate universe, purely fantasy, hope you like it.)

A glittering affair at wealthy industrialist Jaren Fangmore's mansion. All the important personages of Megakat City are in attendance. Hidden in a dark corner, fierce eyes watch as the guests sample the buffet. Constantly moving like waves on a beach party goers swirl past unaware of the drama about to be played out before them. She spies her target to one side of the large ballroom talking with Mayor Manx and their host Jaren Fangmore.

_The fool's don't know who she really is, but I'll give them an education they'll not soon forget. She thinks she's safe in this crowd. She doesn't believe I'll risk exposing our kind to these sheep! How I loathe hiding who we are from these creatures. They think we are extinct and she let's them believe it while our kind slowly disappears. Well no more! It's time a leader took over that will show these kats who should really be in charge_" the hidden one rants to herself.

Waiting her chance, she moves further into the darkness watching avidly as her target moves closer. Any who saw her would only see a well dressed male with impressive muscles, slim waist, handsome features, and natural grace of movement, but the eyes held a burning fanaticism that made anyone looking into them uneasy.

As her target moved within a few feet of her observation spot she uncoiled like a spring and leaped in front of the Chief Enforcer of Megakat City. Screaming a challenge, she charged the Commander with long talons and extended fangs.

Stunned for only a moment by the unexpected attack, Commander Feral displayed an equal set of formidable fangs and claws and met the attacker head on. Feral was larger of the two and succeeded in knocking his opponent away and ripping its clothes from its chest.

The assailant gracefully twists in the air returning to rip Feral's clothes to shreds and avoiding his longer reach. The battle goes on with each ripping the others clothes to tatters but not quite tearing fur and skin. They move with deadly skill and grace.

It is a frightening sight. Those guests who hadn't run away press back against the walls and watch in horrified fascination. Fangmore's security arrives with weapons drawn and join the enforcer guests already there.

"Don't fire, put your weapons on safety. We don't want to accidentally harm a guest. So far they are the only combatants. Keep the guests safe and stand by!" He ordered and though the enforcers were reluctant they saw the wisdom of waiting to understand what was really going on.

"Johnny don't miss anything" Ann Gora from Kats Eye News ordered her camera man in excitement.

Though Mayor Manx wanted to run and hide, Ms Briggs managed to pull him into an alcove and keep him there while she watched the drama unfold.

Meanwhile both combatants had succeeded in ripping their clothes to ribbons revealing dramatically patterned fur. It was dark brown with black lightning stripes. Nearly nude, the true sex of the combatants is clearly visible. Ripping claws draw bloody furrows that spray everywhere coating both. Rearing back to catch her breath and assess her opponent Commander Feral snarled at the other bloodied female.

"How dare you reveal our existence to these outsiders? Are you mad Cherith?" She panted furiously.

"I dare because I and others are tired of hiding amongst these worthless creatures while we Seltarins vanish from existence. We should be the rulers here! We are much stronger, more aggressive than these pitiful kats!" She spat, "You are too cowardly to be our Queen! It's time someone with a stomach and claws take over!!!" Cherith snarled self righteously.

"Meaning you!?" Feral snorted in contempt.

"Of course! I have the vision to set our people on the path to greatness. Prepare yourself to be deposed, my Queen!" She said triumphantly as she leaped to make a killing blow.

Feral twisted aside causing Cherith to miss. As her opponent turned to strike again, Feral reached out and dealt Cherith a stunning blow to the head. Shaking her head and ducking aside Cherith snarled in fury and body slammed Feral to the floor. Rolling around they each tried to get a choke hold of the other.

Feral ended the conflict by shoving Cherith's head back and plunging her fangs into Cherith's throat. Clamping down she crushed her enemy's windpipe killing her instantly. Feral rolled away from her dead subject and lay panting for breath. Her muzzle and chest was covered in blood. Silence reigned over the ballroom.

Seemingly from nowhere, two strange kats rush up to the Commander. Seeing them she surged to her feet quickly despite being exhausted and bleeding. The strangers flashed their fangs and claws and circled Feral threatenly.

Hissing at them Feral coldly demanded "Chose! Obey your rightful Queen or die with this pretender!"

The two hovered nervously for a few seconds, then as one they retracted their natural weapons and knelt down before the furious Queen. Feral retracted her own weapons and stood staring down at the pair. She was hurting but kept her face stoic not giving her enemies anymore chances to attack her.

Before she could speak two more kats appeared but it became clear they were the Queen's bodyguards. She ignored them as they took up positions to either side of her.

In a cold even tone that held a promise of quick reprisal she addressed the kneeling pair. "Be gone from my sight! You are banished from the clan holdings and from any contact with others of our kind for 6 months. By the end of that time you may petition me for your return..." She decreed then kicked the carcass of her dead opponent "...and take this carrion with you."

The two traitors quickly got to their feet, lifted their fallen leader and departed. Everyone moved out of their way and Fangmore's security saw them off the grounds.

Turning to her guards she displayed her fangs in displeasure for a moment. "And where were you two when Cherith made her power play?" She snapped. Both guards dropped to their knees and abased themselves at her feet.

"Forgive us, My Queen! We had been lured away by a ploy from the pretender that had us looking for her on the other side of the property. We realized it was a fake out too late." the taller of the guards stated nervously.

"Please my Queen, you are injured. Allow us to see to your wounds and take you to safety. " The smaller guard begged.

Before Feral could answer, Jaren Fangmore moved forward and smoothly interrupted. He was followed by Mayor Manx, Ms Briggs, several enforcers, and of course Ann Gora.

"Commander Feral, I humbly offer my home and personal physician to see to your care and safety. I know you would prefer to go home but as you can see it's going to be a media circus trying to leave. What with the press already witnessing events I'm afraid you are not going to get away without answering questions about what went on here. I can offer a more private area where your wounds can be seen too and all interested parties can gather to discuss these events." Fangmore offered quietly.

"He is right my Queen. In your present condition it would be difficult to protect you from further attack and from the curious crowds of onlookers. Mr Fangmore's concern is a valid one. Please accept!" The taller guard pleaded.

Tired, outnumbered, and in pain, Feral capitulated, "Seems I don't have much choice. Very well, Mr. Fangmore I accept your assistance. Please escort us out of here and there is no need for a physician."

"Certainly, Commander. If you will follow me please" Fangmore bowed and turned to lead the way towards a side door. Opening it he gestured the Commander and his guards through then only allowed their honors the Mayor and Deputy Mayor plus two of Feral's top enforcers, and Ann Gora (without her cameraman) entry. He signaled his security chief to prevent anyone else access.


	2. Chapter 2

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

Fangmore joined the party as they waited for him in the hall. He led them down a richly decorated hallway to a pair of ornate doors. These led to a beautiful solarium filled with moonlight and plants. He turned on the lighting and revealed a comfortable sitting area. He gestured them forward and turned to his butler and issued orders. The butler left quickly as Fangmore turned to address his guests.

"Please be comfortable. I've ordered refreshments." He paused as his butler returned with a thick velvet robe, basin of water and a towel. Dismissing the servant he handed the items to one of Feral's guards.

Before accepting the robe, Feral signaled the smaller guard close. Saying something softly in a different language caused the guard drop to his knees before her seated form and placed his palms in hers. They both closed their eyes and appeared to concentrate.

The Commander's body began to glow softly spreading to the guard at her feet. This went on for a few minutes then the glow vanished. The guard collapsed unconscious. To the astonishment of the watchers, Feral's wounds had all healed leaving only the blood on her fur to show she had ever been injured.

Sighing, she leaned down to caress her guard tenderly. The other guard approached with the basin and towel and proceeded to gently cleanse her body. No one spoke while he performed this service. When he was done he assisted her into the robe and withdrew to stand behind her.

The smaller guard remained in a heap on the floor.

"What about him?" Ann Gora asked pointing at the helpless guard.

"He will be fine. Just needs to rest and when he awakes he will need to feed." Feral said calmly.

"But what did you do to him to cause him to pass out?" Ann persisted.

"He donated a small part of his life energy to me to help me heal. It does him no harm. All my guards are willing to do this for me" Feral shrugged unconcerned.

"Donate his life energy!?" Ms. Briggs stuttered in shock. "You act like this is an everyday thing... like taking a shower! How are you able to do something like this? Just what are you Commander Feral?" She demanded.

Before Feral could answer the butler returned with a tray of food and refreshments. He set the tray down on a low table.

"Would anyone like something?" Fangmore asked.

There were a few nods of agreement and all waited for them to be served. Fangmore dismissed his servant and they returned their attention to the Commander.

Sighing Feral drank some water before settling back and preparing herself. "I am called Raven Feral, Queen of the Dawn's Blood Clan. We are called Selsinar, a race of felines that resemble your kind in many ways with some obvious differences that you've already seen. For centuries, Selsinars have kept separate and hidden. Only within the last century have we begun integrating with kat kind. It was necessary for our survival due to our rapidly declining numbers.

Breeding with kat kind has gradually begun to increase our population. Recently, however, a small faction of Selsinars have begun to rebel against our mating with kats. They feared the interbreeding would thin our genes. Genetics actually is proving that to be a false belief. Yes some half casts are being born but for each of those a pure Selsinar is as well." She paused a moment and looked at Ms. Briggs.

"In answer to your question Ms Briggs, only the alpha female of a clan possesses the ability to draw energy from her subjects and to use that power to protect the clan from harm as well as use it to heal. The alpha female rules as Queen until challenged by another alpha female. What you witnessed was a power play by another dominate female wanting to take over my clan. Our clan is small, only a hundred strong. There are other clans located throughout the planet. Because of our small numbers, we've found it preferable to keep our existence secret for our own protection." Feral explained seriously.

"Why did you become an enforcer and why pretend to be male?" Lt Commander Steele asked.

"Do I look female to you?" Feral asked in amusement.

"Uh...actually no when you are dressed" Steele said hesitantly.

"There you are. Male and female Selsinars resemble male kats. As for why I'm an enforcer, we are warriors and prefer to work in those areas dealing with security, the military, fire, rescue and police. I chose to work for the enforcers. It suited me and since there are some prejudices about females doing that kind of work, I pretended to be male. It was a simple matter to alter my first name and hide my female attributes. I saw no harm in it since my sex had nothing to do with my abilities to do my job." Feral stated simply.

"I guess not. There's no law against it that I know of, just odd is all" Ms Briggs agreed. "But you hid more than your sex, Commander. You hid your species as well."

"That's true Ms Briggs, but again, I don't see why it was anyone's business but my own" Feral defended.

"That miight have been true Commaander if you were just an oddinary member of your people, except you'rre not. You'rre Queen, their leeader and being the Commaander of the Enforcers would be considered a coonflict of interest" Mayor Manx sputtered indignantly.

"Only if my job crossed paths or interfered with my duties as both Queen and Commander. This is the first time that has actually happened" Feral stated adamantly. "My people need me to be in a position of importance to protect their interests when and if they need it."

"I caan't say I like this situaation, Feral. Now that we knoow who you aare. How am I supposed to treat you? After alll you are a Queen, I'm only a Maayor." Manx huffed.

"When I'm performing my duties as the Chief Enforcer, you are my superior. When I'm conducting business for my people, I'm Queen and you should treat me as an equal. That is the only thing that has changed." Feral said clarifying her position.

"That doessn't necessarily make me feel any better." Manx snorted "But I doon't see any other soluution."

"Well that solves that problem. Now we need to figure out what we are going to tell those people in the ballroom, the press and the katizens of our city. You just can't sweep what happened under the rug." Ms Briggs said in concern.

Fangmore stood quietly drawing everyone's attention. He nodded to Feral then addressed everyone.

"For tonight politely decline to give a statement. For tomorrow, I suggest an abbreviated version of the truth be released. Give a bare bones explanation on the existence of Selsinars, Feral's true identity and position, and how it affects her position as Chief Enforcer. The Mayor should show his comfort with the situation and his continuing support for his Chief Enforcer while giving respect to her position as Queen of the Selsinar. It would probably be best if a private peace pact be made between the Selsinars and the office of Mayor for political reasons. The pact could contain rules of how to handle affairs that concern the Selsinar when they conflict with the needs of Megakat katizens." Jaren Fangmore offered as a solution.

After a few minutes silence as all parties thought about the implications and options, one by one they agreed that Fangmore's solution would work.

"Ann you will not be able to print everything you heard. When you write up your story you will submit it to the Mayor's office for approval before release. You will hand over your video tape for now. It will be returned tomorrow. Refuse and a gag order will be issued and you will be arrested. This matter is very sensitive and for the sake of two races, discretion is more important than a Pulitzer prize. Do you understand?" Ms Briggs stated firmly and waited for Ann Gora's response.

Irritated by Callie's high handedness, Ann nevertheless understood the need for some secrecy and agreed reluctantly to the Deputy Mayor's terms.

"Steele, I will brief the squadrons when I return to the office tomorrow until then say nothing beyond what is being released." Feral ordered his second in command.

"Yes sir." Steele reluctantly obeyed.

With that everyone prepared to leave, except for the Commander and her guards.

"I have a room prepared for you Commander. You should be able to leave in the morning when the fervor has died down somewhat. Though you are healed, I'm sure you are probably tired. Please accept my hospitality for the night." He paused a moment in uncertainty. "Pardon me, Commander, but should I continue to address as Commander Feral or Queen Feral?"

"For tonight you may call me Raven it will be easier and thank you for your hospitality" Feral nodded politely.

"You're welcome Raven, and you must call me Jaren. Please let me show you to your room and if there is anything else you need don't hesitate to ask I or my servants" Jaren smiled warmly and took Raven's arm and escorted her out. Her one guard carried the other as they followed their Queen up the stairs to the guest room.

Meanwhile, the Mayor, Ms Briggs, and Ann Gora reentered the ballroom. They were immediately set upon by the other reporters and other important guests from the party. Mayor Manx raised his paws pleading for silence. It took several minutes before he finally got it.

"Please be calm, everything is underr contrrol, yess. Tomorrow I will hoold a press conference at Ciity Haall. Callie will give you a tiime. Until then let's alll goo home. There will be noo release of infoormation toniight" Mayor Manx stated pompously. "Commaander Feral will be staaying the niight as a guest of Mr Fangmore while she recoovers from her injuries." With that he escorted Callie out to their waiting limousine for the ride to their respective homes.

Grumbling angrily, the press poured out of the mansion to file their stories on what they had seen. The guests weren't any happier as they were helped into coats and escorted to their cars and limousines.

Upstairs, Jaren led his distinguished guest to a beautifully outfitted guest room. "I hope this meets with your approval, Raven. There is a room next door for your guards." Jaren said as he led them into the room.

"It's more than adequate, thank you, Jaren." Feral said warmly.

"Then I will leave you to get settled. This is an intercom where you can call for assistance if you need it or to ask for something to eat. The kitchen has someone there at all hours and will be happy to prepare whatever you'd like. I bid you a pleasant and restful good night." Jaren said politely as he bowed and departed the room closing the doors behind him.

When they were alone, Raven checked on her unconscious guard and found he was beginning to recover. She went to the intercom and ordered a high protein meal for them both.

"Your majesty, I would like to check our quarters next door if that is alright with you?" The taller guard asked.

"Of course, Cedric, go ahead. Leander will join you after he's had something to eat. I will not need you tonight. Please get some rest. I think I will be safe enough here for tonight." Raven ordered.

"As you wish, my Queen. Have a restful night." Cedric bowed and departed.

Leander groaned and sat up from the bed his partner had laid him on.

"Welcome back Leander. I've ordered us some food. It should be here soon. I want to take a shower so go ahead and eat if the food arrives while I'm in there. Cedric is next door and when you've finished you may go and join him. Have a good night." Raven said as she moved to the bathroom.

"Thank you my Queen and the same to you." Leander said quietly continuing to sit on the bed while he gathered his strength.

Sighing, Raven entered a very nicely appointed bathroom. There was a jetted tub and a large shower enclosure. She stared at the tub for a long moment before finally deciding to try it. Turning on the taps, she saw there was an array of high quality bath products at hand. Choosing a scent she liked she poured it into the filling tub.

It filled rapidly and she was soon able to climb in. She moaned in enjoyment of the heat and doubly so when she turned on the jets. This was heaven and it felt soo good. Even though her wounds had been healed she was still sore all over from the fight.

She soaked for a good half hour before reluctantly getting out and letting the high powered dryers fluff and dry her fur. She discovered upon entering the bedroom that a gorgeous satin gown had been laid out for her use. She quickly pulled it on and nearly moaned at the decadent feel of it against her body. The smell of something delicious wafted toward her nose and she tracked it to a covered tray.

Removing the metal cover she discovered a mouth watering meal. A nearly rare steak, mashed potatoes and greens were waiting her hungry attention. Sitting down quickly she wasted no time digging in. Very soon her stomach was full with good food and she was ready for a decent night's sleep. The bed felt heavenly and she sank in gratefully. Her last thought before sleep took her was, 'I could really get used to this kind of luxury.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 3: The Measure of a Good Host

As was her habit, she woke with the dawn. She immediately realized this wasn't her bedroom and then the alpha fight flashed into her memory. Stretching languidly, she threw off the bedding and stepped to the carpeted floor. Queen Raven had slept very well thanks to Jaren Fangmore's exquisite tastes in clothing, food, bath and bed. She had never experienced being treated so lavishly.

Sighing in regret she padded to the huge bathroom to take care of her morning routine. Fifteen minutes later, cleaned and fresh she realized she had no clothes to change into since hers had been thoroughly shredded by her dead opponent. She would have to send for a new uniform meanwhile she slipped the incredibly comfortable silk gown she'd worn to bed that night back on and covered it with the velveteen robe.

As she stepped back into the bedroom, she was surprised to see a uniform hanging in the open closet. Smiling in relief and pleasure at the thoughtfulness of her host, Raven made for the closet but a soft knock on her door made her pause. This early, it could be one of her guards checking on her. Going to the door she opened it to the casually dressed handsomeness of her host.

"Good morning, Raven. I hope I'm not imposing but guessed you would be an early riser and wanted to invite you to accompany me for breakfast." He smiled, not able to resist an appreciative perusal of her beautiful and fit body outlined under the gown. Her face may be that of a male but elsewhere she was definitely all female. Her scent fresh from the shower was intoxicating and he was intensely aroused by the sight of her. She fascinated him more than any female he'd ever encountered.

Raven could scent Jaren's interest in her and it quickened her pulse. She'd not had a sexual encounter for some time and though she shouldn't be considering it now the opportunity was too tempting to ignore. She swayed closer to him.

"Hmmm, amongst our kind when a male shows an interest we do not play coy games like kats do we tend to..." She pressed her body against his "...seize the moment as it were."

Jaren's eyes widened at the Queen's boldness but he didn't hesitate to accept her obvious offer to play. Her face had moved close and because she was a little taller than himself, he pulled her head down to deliver a welcoming kiss.

'Ohh, he tastes wonderful' Raven groaned and pulled Jaren tighter to her and deepened the kiss. Jaren found himself drowning in her scent and desire flared hotly as he caressed her luscious curves. He groaned as he gently guided her back to the bed. He pushed her robe off her shoulders an kissed the tops of her breasts as they peeked out over the gown's bodice. She moaned in response and arched her back in pleasure.

He wanted to take his time mapping every inch of her but knew they didn't have the luxury. He hoped there would be another chance to do a more thorough job of it. For now he would have to settle for tasting her quickly as he undressed her. Raven wasn't idle, her paws nimbly removed Jaren's clothing. Nude at last, Jaren pushed the Queen to the bad and laid on top of her. He began a teasing path of nips and licks down Raven's body till he reached her mons. Here the scent was ripe with female lust and dripping with her desire for him. Grinning up at her he dipped his head and licked her offering.

Raven gasped and growled lifting her hips in shocked pleasure. He was turning her inside out and she just couldn't hold still. He was very talented and she was glad she had given in to temptation. She screamed as he brought her suddenly. Panting in surprise and heated desire she looked down at him with a demand for more in her golden eyes.

Growling with lust, Jaren met her demand by rearing up and thrusting home. She rowled loudly and pressed against him with each of his powerful thrusts. He leaned down and savagely kissed her. She dug her formidable claws lightly into his back and used her powerful arms to hold him tightly to her.

Jaren was used to being gentle and holding back his strength with the females of his kind but with Raven he didn't have to hold back as he pounded her hard. He was exhilarated by how savage and powerful she was as they aggressively sought their pleasure out of each other. They were soaring higher and higher until they both screamed a violent climax. The intensity greater than anything either had experienced before.

Panting, they lay heaving for breath and trembling as little aftershocks were felt for several minutes more. Jaren lay on her chest knowing he didn't have to roll off due to her being broader and more powerfully built than himself. That should have intimidated him but didn't. He felt comfortable and more than willing to do this all over again. With that thought in mind he began to lick and kiss her while moving his hips again. She groaned and willingly allowed him to lead her into another bout of play.

The result was just as wonderfully intense as the first time. But this time she sighed and pushed him off reluctantly.

"Sorry to say, play time is over and I really must get ready for work." She said admiring his body for a moment longer before getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

Admiring the retreating view, Jaren waited a moment longer before getting up to follow her. In the bathroom she was already in the shower when he walked in and joined her.

"You are the most incredible female I have ever been with." Jaren purred as he caressed her back.

She smiled warmly, as she soaped her front. "You have never had a Selsinar before."

"No! But I doubt any other Selsinar could hold a candle to you." He said admiringly.

"Flatterer!" She smirked then stilled as his newly hardened cock pressed against her tail. She groaned and leaned back against him.

"Ohhh, I shouldn't, but none of my male partners are willing to take me from behind because they think it is undignified for a Queen to do that. But I love it. I love the feel of a male plunging so deeply I can feel him bump against my cervix. It's an intense high and I miss that." She sighed lustfully rubbing her rear against his cock.

"If that is your wish my Queen then I will be happy to oblige." Jaren said hotly in her ear. He pressed her forward a little more and slid deep into her sheath. She groaned even louder and made noises of extreme pleasure as he began a hard thrusting rhythm. She pushed out further against him to let him sink even deeper into her. He growled with intense lust and as he got closer to orgasm he grabbed a mouth full of her ruff and pounded even harder. She sang out her joy at his mastery of her and they raced toward their climax falling over the edge together.

They shuddered violently as the orgasm washed over them. When it was over Raven's legs slid out from under her dragging Jaren to the floor with her. Limp, they sat as the water poured over them.

"That was truly fantastic! Thank you!" She said weakly nuzzling his wet face.

"You are very welcome, Raven." He said fervently overwhelmed by his response to this remarkable creature.

After some long minutes Jaren was able to shakily gain his feet and helped her regain her own footing. They quickly finished washing and went under the dryers. He nuzzled her as they waited for their fur to dry before reluctantly returning to the bedroom to dress.

While they had been preoccupied in the shower, Cedric knocked on the Queen's door. When there was no response he opened it and walked in. He heard the shower and something else. Concerned he went to the bathroom door and looked in. He saw his Queen with their host coupling in the shower. He quickly ducked back out and retreated to the hallway. He took up a guard post outside her door. He was soon joined by Leander who looked at him in puzzled surprise.

"Why are you guarding Queen Raven's door." He asked concerned.

"The Queen is entertaining our host. Mr. Fangmore is apparently not repulsed by our Queen's male appearance. On the contrary, he seems to actually be enamored of her if what they were doing in the shower was any indication." Cedric smirked.

"Ahh, the Queen is finally getting some much needed attention. That is good news. She has been alone too long and there are rumblings about her need for a mate and kittens of late among the clan." Leander said with relief.

"Well I don't know if this will lead to anything more than a 'fling' as it were. We will have to wait and see." Cedric said with a note of caution.

"One can hope. I will stand watch with you." Leander said undaunted.

Jaren helped Raven on with her uniform coat, a little taken aback to see her once again as the formidable Chief Enforcer. His body, however, wasn't fooled and was still desiring her. It was truly amazing.

They walked out of the room. Raven only blinked mildly in surprise to see her guards outside the door. They followed as Jaren led Raven downstairs to a small comfortable alcove that looked out over the rear of his estate. There was a short apron of lawn that led to a densely wooded area. Off to the left was a sparkling swimming pool surrounded by a wild variety of tropical plants giving it a jungle feel. To the right was a bluff that dropped suddenly to the ocean below.

The guards were given a table nearby and served a sumptuous breakfast that nearly rivaled their Queen's repast.

"This is really nice, Jaren, although I don't normally eat this much for breakfast. It makes me a bit sluggish." She said politely picking at her food and eating choice bits from it then setting it aside and drinking her coffee.

"Well we wouldn't want that." He said mildly amused. "Don't feel you have to finish it. No one will be upset." She smiled at that and they talked for a little. He asked a bit about her species and her clan.

When they were finished with breakfast, he led her to the front entrance where her Sergeant waited with her command car. Her guards went and climbed in. Jaren held her back with a light touch to her arm. She stopped questioningly.

"I know it might be too soon for this but may I ask you to dinner tonight?" Jaren asked caressing her paw in his. "I feel an uncommon spark between us that I would very much like to explore a bit more if you are willing?" He urged her softly.

She blushed briefly, "I too felt a connection but I don't know if I'll be free. So much is going to happen today." She sighed with regret.

"I'm only too aware of that." Jaren soothed. "But if you find yourself free then don't hesitate to call me. We don't need reservations. I'll wait to hear from you." He smiled and released her.

"Yes, alright. I'll let you know." She said smiling warmly back then made her way to her vehicle and climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 4: Just Another Work Day with a Dash of Selsinar

Commander Feral snapped her seat belt on and nodded to the Sergeant to proceed. The Sergeant pulled out of the drive and headed for Enforcer Headquarters.

"Sir, you received a call from Ms. Briggs this morning. She asked that you appear at City Hall at eleven o'clock today for a press conference. I told her you would be there and cleared your schedule." The Sergeant quietly informed him.

"Thank you, Sergeant. That gives me a little time to prepare at least." Feral answered resignedly. "By the way, these are my bodyguards, Cedric and Leander." She gestured to each in turn and they nodded to the Sergeant who was looking at them through the rear view mirror. He gave them a brisk nod in acknowledgment.

The car settled into silence for some miles before Feral spoke again.

"Leander! I want you to call a meeting of the clan for Saturday at eight a.m.. No one is excused. They'll have to be on their death bed or giving birth to be absent. Understood?" She ordered.

"Yes, my Queen. Understood! I will take care of it when we arrive at Enforcer Headquarters and you are safe." Leander stated simply.

Feral snorted but made no other comment.

"Commander Feral, may I ask a question?" The Sergeant asked glancing at the Commander for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

"Of course. What is it?" She asked a bit puzzled by the somewhat strained look on her Sergeant's face.

"Well sir...uh... ma'am? How am I and the rest of the Enforcers supposed to address you now?" He asked hesitantly.

"The same as you always have and it stays 'Sir' regardless of my real gender. My true identity will not effect how I behave as Chief Enforcer." Feral stated flatly.

"But sir, you are a Queen whether we openly call you that or not!" The Sergeant protested.

Feral made a 'doesn't matter' gesture. "Don't let it bother you Sergeant just be flexible it will make it easier on the both of us. The rest of the Enforcers will be instructed to ignore that aspect of my identity but you will be involved more with the conflicts that are brewing around me so will have to be able to switch my titles as the need arises. I know you will be able to tell when those times occur and act accordingly." She said with complete confidence in the Sergeant's abilities.

"Understood, Sir!" He answered briskly sitting at attention in his seat pleased that the Commander held him in such high regard. Minutes later he was pulling the command car into its parking spot in front of Enforcer Headquarters. He wisely did not attempt to open the Commander's door for her. He suspected he'd receive a stinging remark if he'd tried.

He got out and joined the bodyguards as they carefully boxed the Commander in a protective triangle up the stairs to the entrance. Shift change was just taking place so there were many eyes marking the Commander's path to the elevators. Rumors had raced around the building and there weren't many that didn't know what had happened at the Fangmore residence last night.

Hiding her annoyance at the sight of Lt Commander Steele waiting in her office, she pulled her jacket off and hung it then moved to her desk and sat down.

"Did you want something, Steele?" She growled as she turned on her computer and opened a word processing page to begin a draft of a Selsinar peace pact between Megakat City and her clan. It would take some time to make a pact that all parties would agree to but she wanted to at least make the opening gesture of submitting the first draft on it. It was quite possible Ms. Briggs was already doing the same for the city. She also wanted to make an agreement between her and Mayor Manx alone to more clearly define her position as both Chief Enforcer and Queen of the Dawn's Blood Clan. If it was in writing, she thought Mayor Manx would not have as much trouble with it. She also had to write a briefing she needed to give her enforcers.

"Commander Feral, sir." He said nervously. "There is an understandable amount of concern amongst the troops about your true identity and dual responsibilities." He said carefully.

"I'm fully aware of that, Steele. I will be briefing all shifts tomorrow and there is something you can do for me. Write up an announcement of it for dispersal immediately. Set it for the beginning of each shift, to be held in the assembly room. Understood?" She ordered only glancing at him before returning her attention to her screen.

"Yes sir!...One more thing sir!" He asked wincing at Feral's scowl. Undaunted, Steele continued, "These two outsiders...will they be by your side at all times and, if so, shouldn't they be provided with an ID to prevent any problems between enforcers and them?"

Feral sat back in her chair and eyed Steele in surprise. Sometimes this idiot actually could think like an enforcer and behave like one. She wished it was all the time.

"You are correct, Steele, surprising as that is. When you've finished the announcement task, please take one of my bodyguards at a time and have them processed for an ID that identifies them as my personal protectors. Thank you for your concern. Now let me get back to this. I don't have much time before the press conference." Feral said dismissing Steele.

Steele flashed a smile of pleasure at the compliment then about faced smartly and left to tackle his assigned task.

Leander took that moment to excuse himself and sought an outside phone line and empty desk from the secretary to begin his recall of the clan. Cedric took a seat on the office couch and fished out a book he was reading. Despite his nose being in a book, he kept a constant eye on the office, windows, and door.

An hour before the press conference, Feral sighed and stood up from her desk. She had a fairly complete draft of the pact. At least the bare bones of one that would allow a discussion to be started on the subject and the one she would present her clan this Saturday. The authority issue agreement between her and Manx was in her secretary's paws being typed into a professional document. It should help alleviate any problems the Mayor had about her dual titles and the briefing for her troops was complete.

Her bodyguards wore new ID tags hanging on lanyards plainly visible to prevent anyone questioning their right to be there. Leander had finished contacting all the parties necessary to set in motion a recall of the clan. Feral took a moment to check her appearance before grabbing her coat and leaving for city hall.

She quickly made her way to the express elevator to the Mayor's offices before any late arriving press could stop her. The press room was noisy and she had a hard time keeping her face from scrunching up from all the flash bulbs going off in her face. With her bodyguards making a wedge, she made it to the podium to stand next to the Mayor and Ms. Briggs.

"Settle down everyone so we caan get on with this!" Mayor Manx said loudly making quieting gestures with his arms. When he finally got them to quiet down he began his speech.

"As everyone probably knows by now, there was an unforrtunate incident lasst night at the Policeman's Charity function at Jaren Faangmore's mansion. An attack on our Chief Enforcer turned into a battle for claan leeadership forr a heretofore unknown species known as the Selsinar. It was revealed that Commander Feral is in actuality, Queen Raven Feral of the Dawn's Blood Clan which is a very small group of Selsinar living in Megakat Citaay." Mayor Manx stated pompously.

"The struggle for the leadership of the clan ended with the death of the challenger by Commander Feral. While the Commander was having her wounds healed she gave us an explanation of why the Selsinar have stayed hidden." Mayor Manx said. He went on to explain who the Selsinar were in general and what it meant to have their military Commander holding two important positions and how that would affect the power structure of the city.

"Now Commanderr Feral and Callie will be hashing out a peace pact with the Selsinar soo that therre will be no misunderstandings between our species. That is all I have to say on the matterr except to finish with my complete support for Commander Feral as Chief Enforcer despite his...er her other responsibilities as Queen to her clan." Mayor Manx finished leaving the question and answer time for Callie and Feral to conduct as he stepped back and listened.

"Commander Feral will there be anymore challenges for your position and if you should lose, how will that effect the pact you're writing with the city?" Ann Gora asked.

"It is only a very small faction of about twenty Selsinar that are objecting to our breeding with katkind. I am not aware of anymore alpha females being among them to challenge me." Feral said bluntly.

"But sir, hypothetically what would happen?" Ann persisted.

"If the faction somehow managed to win then the Selsinar would retreat from katkind. There could be retaliation against those who are already mated to kats. The clan would disappear into the mountains and would eventually become extinct unless they are willing to seek out another clan to merge with but then the new Queen would have to challenge the Queen of that clan for supremacy. All in all it would be a mess. This small group is unreasoningly afraid of our kind becoming too dilute despite all the evidence to the contrary of that happening." Feral said shrugging her shoulders to indicate she didn't feel any concern over that happening anyway.

"So you feel that this is very unlikely to happen anytime soon?" Another reporter piped up.

"Yes!" Feral answered briefly.

"Are you mated, Commander or should we call you Queen Feral?" A male reporter said snottily.

"I am in the uniform of the military, as such I am Commander Feral. There should be no occasion for anyone but the Mayor's office to call me anything else. And no, I am not mated as yet." Feral said flatly.

"I think that is all the questions for today. This press conference is over. Commander Feral and I have much to go over on the pact between the Selsinar and katkind. Thank you for coming." Ms. Briggs finally stepped in to end the conference. Feral was relieved. It was obvious by some of the shouted questions, the press wanted more juicy information about Feral's personal life as Queen of the Selsinar and she wasn't inclined to clue them in.

As they left the press room for Callie's office, Feral ruminated on how the public was going to react to having another race living with them. She sincerely hoped there wouldn't be a backlash of hostility. The Selsinar living in the city at the present time would not be expected to reveal what they were. The pact would allow them to retain their anonymity and go on with their lives as they had been. The pact would only be enacted if a conflict occurred between the two species.

As she surmised, Ms. Briggs had a draft done as well. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon going over all the salient facts necessary to make the pact work. By end of day, they had a fairly good draft of the pact. Briggs would have her secretary type it up so that they both could have a working copy.

"Thank you Ms. Briggs. That was a very productive afternoon. I will be presenting this draft to my clan this Saturday." Feral said pleased with their progress.

"Will you be asking for a vote on the draft then?" She asked.

Cocking an eye at her, Feral snorted, "We are not a democracy Ms. Briggs. I will present the draft, ask for input, answer any major objections then I will make the final decision."

"That's not very fair. This affects your people a great deal. They should have the right to give their support or not to it!" Briggs objected.

"Ms. Briggs they will have a chance to give me their input, but we are predators. In our past, one of the Queens did try democracy. It ended in anarchy and disaster for the city that existed nearby. No! A democracy is out of the question with creatures that only know and understand the hierarchy of power. Alphas lead because they have the mystical power and strength to do so. The moment they fail another alpha defeats the old and takes over the clan. There are no armies. Even in this uprising, only an alpha can challenge me for my position no one else would be strong enough nor would the clan stand for a weaker leader. They would kill them at the first opportunity. A weaker opponent may stoop to using modern weaponry to defeat me but if they do the clan would rise up and kill them then a stronger female among them will step forward and take over leadership." Feral calmly explained.

"That's barbaric!" Briggs said in disgust.

"That's life, Ms. Briggs. Good thing I'm not a despot isn't it?" Feral said in mild amusement.

Shaking her head, Callie knew she just wouldn't understand the way this species minds worked so knowing she wasn't going to win this battle, Ms. Briggs graciously left the field to the Commander.

"I won't debate you on it since I don't truly understand the Selsinar ways to do that. I'll have the draft to you by tomorrow." Briggs said.

"Thank you! I appreciate that." Feral agreed then turned and left. She was satisfied with the way things had gone so far.

Returning to Enforcer Headquarters, she set aside her clan problems and addressed her desk full of reports. Leaving work that evening by six o'clock, Leander drove her home with Cedric riding shotgun. Her bodyguards lived in an apartment across the hall from her and had surveillance cameras in their Queen's apartment to keep a close watch on her. They took shifts so that she was never without a pair of eyes keeping her safe. The system had no sound turned on so that Feral could have some degree of privacy. Since the uprising, she'd given up any thought of having any real privacy.

She was stripping off her uniform when her phone rang. Snarling under her breath, she quickly answered it.

"Feral here!" She barked.

"Hello, Raven. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Came the rich tones of Jaren Fangmore.

She blushed at her rudeness even though Jaren couldn't see it. "Jaren!...uh...no I was getting changed. I only just walked in the door from work."

"Oh good! I'd hoped you were finished for the day. My offer of dinner is still available if you are up to going out with me. I promise a quiet place where no one will gape at you and you can eat your meal in peace." Jaren coaxed.

"Umm, well I haven't eaten yet and my bodyguards will have to come too..." She hesitated.

"I'm aware of your need for protection Raven. I'd offer my own security if I didn't think your bodyguards would be offended. It's not a problem. May I pick you up say...in half an hour?" Jaren said persistently not willing to give up his chance to see her again.

It would be really nice seeing him again though her conscious said she shouldn't be indulging herself with him. Seeing a tomkat was the very thing that was causing the uprising but their were no prospects she cared for among the males in the clan. She stopped suddenly at that thought. When had she started thinking of Jaren as a serious candidate for a mate? Could it be because he just felt so right to her? Sighing she shook herself and made up her mind to take him up on his offer.

"Yes I will go to dinner with you, Jaren. Casual, dressy or formal?" She asked.

"Oh casual definitely. I don't want you to have to get all dressed up when you've already had a long day and please, feel free to just be yourself. I don't expect you to change to female attire just to share a meal with me. I will see you shortly." Jaren said warmly.

"Alright see you soon." She said as she hung up and went to her room to get dressed. "She would have to tell Jaren that she never wore female attire except the traditional robes of her office when she was with the clan.

She briefly turned on the sound to the camera in her bedroom and told her guards she was going out and to dress causal. Studying her closet of clothes she decided to wear a comfortable pair of dark blue slacks and light blue polo shirt with a pair of black loafers. Her guards were waiting for her, comfortably attired in jeans and buttoned shirts. They nodded politely at her and with one in front and one behind they trooped into the elevator, through the lobby and out to the curb where Jaren's limousine had just driven up.

The guards got into the front area of seats while their Queen got in the rear with Fangmore. Once loaded the limo sped off to it's mysterious destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 5: The Date

Feral sighed as she settled into the comfortable seat. Jaren sat close and eyed her quietly.

"How did the press conference go? Or shouldn't I ask?" He asked trying to make her smile a little. He succeeded as her mouth quirked up on one side.

"It went as well as could be expected. They were rather persistent about power plays for my position and my personal life. The only good thing to come of the day is the Selsinar/Megakat City Pact is in a passable draft form and I should be able to present it to my clan this weekend." She said in a pleased voice.

"That's good news! I'm glad it wasn't too onerous a day. I have something planned that should make the end of your day a more pleasant one." Jaren said warmly taking her paw in his and beginning a light caress.

"Where are we going?" Feral asked watching the scenery pass.

"That's a surprise!" Jaren smiled. She turned to look at him.

"I'm not all that keen on surprises." She said mildly cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me. You will enjoy this one." He said smiling mysteriously then he leaned closer to nuzzle her cheek.

She inhaled sharply and felt her body heat up at his touch. He captured her lips in a light kiss. Fire struck and the kiss became a thing alive. She groaned and pressed herself into his body. He moaned and began laying kisses on her face and neck. Her eyes half closed in heated pleasure. She couldn't help moving restlessly against him. She felt his hardness pressing against her leg.

Jaren was burning with passion for her. He slid a paw between her legs and pressed against her mons. As he devoured her mouth, his fingers began a rubbing rhythm against the seam in her pants. She writhed more frantically and her moans got louder.

"Oh god, Jaren!" She gasped as his fingers drove her crazy with lust. His tongue in her mouth began to mimic the thrusting motions she wished they were doing now. The tension reached a fever pitch and she came suddenly, panting and bucking against him.

She lay limp in his arms as they both tried to catch their breath. Her fingers felt his hardness and without further thought she unzipped him and fished his slick length out. Gripping him firmly, she began a slow stroking.

"Your turn!" She breathed into his ear, delighted to hear his groans of pleasure as she increased her stroking. It didn't take very long since he was already on the edge. A gasp warned her and moments later he was spilling his hot seed over her paw. Smirking naughtily at him she raised her paw and licked it clean while he watched with a dark, needful look. He pressed another urgent kiss on her stealing both their breaths away.

Pulling away enough to get air they rested their heads on each others shoulders.

"You are the most incredible she-kat I have ever known. I can't seem to keep my paws to myself around you." Jaren breath washed hotly over her cheek.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She murmured warmly enjoying the caress of her back.

"Thank you. I'm glad I've been able to please you." Jaren chuckled. "Would you like something to drink, Raven?" He asked still holding her.

"Thank you. I would. I'm a bit parched right now." Raven said and pulled slowly away from him to sit back once more against the seat.

Smiling, Jaren opened the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine pouring them both a small glass of it.

"Hmm, this is very good." She said sipping the wine slowly and rolling it around her tongue.

"I'm glad you like it. It's from one of my vineyards and it's aged about 10 years now." Jaren said pleased by her compliment.

She glanced out the window and realized they were moving out of the city proper and headed for the more remote mountain area. "You've a place in the woods do you?" She asked as she continued to watch as more trees began to appear.

"Yes!" Jaren said simply without giving anything more away.

She turned her head back at him a moment and smiled them returned her attention to the scenery. Feral was enjoying the peace and quiet and was pleased that Jaren realized that and didn't insist on filling in the silence. They traveled in companionable silence for the rest of the trip.

It took about thirty minutes more for them to reach their destination. Dusk had fallen. The limo pulled up to a beautiful, large cabin set among the trees with lights glowing softly. Jaren exited and went around to hand her out. She let him. She didn't feel like making a big deal out of equality at this moment. He took her arm in his and lead her up the paved path to the house. Her guards following closely behind.

The door opened just as they reached it and an average height male dressed in an expensive dark suit beckoned them in.

"Dinner is ready, sir. You have only to say when you wish it to be served." The male said.

"Thank you, David. I want to show Raven around first then we'll eat." Jaren ordered.

"As you wish, sir." David said bowing his head and disappearing into another part of the huge cabin.

Jaren turned to Raven's guards, "You may search the grounds and meet my own security. They've been told to expect you. When you've found everything to your satisfaction, please enjoy a meal and remain with my security. Your Queen and I will not be leaving the cabin." He told them. After receiving permission from Raven, Leander and Cedric returned to the outside to do a perimeter check.

"Now that that's taken care of let me show you around, Raven before it gets too dark outside." Jaren said as he led her across the entry area through a grand sitting room to a set of French doors. Opening them, he took her outside. The porch lights revealed a gorgeous patio with white whicker furniture around a circular brick fire pit. Off the porch to the left, one could still see despite it getting quite dark, the glimmer of a small swimming pool with the forest rising up beyond. To the right and below them a small apron of lawn stretched to the trees. A scattering of flower gardens was strategically placed here and there for color.

"It's beautiful and I bet it's even more so by sunlight." She said appreciatively.

"It is and if you stay with me tonight you'll get a chance to see it." He coaxed softly.

"I have to be to work early, Jaren" Raven said reluctantly.

Leaning closer to her and nuzzling her neck he murmured in her fur, "I'll make sure you will not be late, love. Please stay."

She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Alright. It would be nice to be somewhere quiet for once." She agreed softly.

"Wonderful! Come, let's see the rest of my hidden home." His eyes gleamed with pleasure as he directed her with slight pressure to her back into the cabin once more.

His home was breathtaking and soo peaceful. She was very hungry when they'd finished the tour. Jaren swept her into a lovely solarium that looked out over the pool and hot tub. He seated her and dinner was served.

After an appetizer of shrimp then entree of melt in your mouth beef on a bed of noodles, with greens on the side followed up by a decadent chocolate dessert, Raven was pleasantly stuffed. Jaren took her paw and led her into an entertainment room. He had her sit down on a comfortable couch while he keyed a dropped down screen. He sat down beside her and started a movie. She sighed and leaned against him. She was truly enjoying his company and the movie was an action piece she hadn't had the opportunity to see.

She was yawning discreetly behind her paw by the time the credits rolled by.

"Time for bed. I hope you still have a little energy left...?" He queried as he pulled her to her feet and they made their way out of the room.

"Ohh, I may be tired but I'm good for a little more activity." She smirked. "But I need to check in with my guards before we go."

"Of course, just a moment!" Jaren said as he reached for the intercom near him. "Brooks?"

"Yes sir!" Came the instant response from the speaker.

"Please bring the Queen's guard to the foyer." Jaren requested. The guard acknowledged.

Moments later Leander and Cedric came into the hallway foyer with a powerful black tom in a sharply pressed uniform.

Raven took them aside and spoke to them for a few minutes then dismissed them with a quiet good night. Brooks nodded politely then escorted the guards back the way they'd come.

"Thank you for taking such good care of them, Jaren." She told him as she took his arm again and they made their way down to the master bedroom staircase.

"You're welcome." Jaren said as they went up the stairs to the huge loft master bedroom. He halted her in the sitting area and began to undress her slowly while he draped kisses everywhere he could reach. She sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt.

They swayed together pressing their bodies close. Naked he danced with her to the bed. He made her lay down on her back then he climbed on moving her legs apart. He caressed her thighs and laid kisses down her chest pausing to lick and suck each breast lovingly before moving on. She moaned and writhed under his expert attention. Soon he reached her center of passion and began a gentle lapping of the exterior.

She gasped and bucked her hips. It was too exquisitely intense for her to be able to hold still. Jaren had to hold her hips down with his paws while he continued to torment and tease her. He slipped his rough tongue into her hot channel making her scream her release.

Pleased he crawled up her body and laid down on her and kissed her mouth letting her taste herself.

"Hmmm, Jaren that was wonderful." She mewed pantingly. "Now take me from behind please!" She begged.

"Anything you desire, my love." He said and climbed off so she could roll over.

Once she was in position, Jaren again teased her making her hike her rear up and hold her tail over her back. Deeming her ready he mounted her and began a slow thrusting gradually speeding up as her excitement increased. Soon he was pounding her into the mattress to her cries of delight and encouragement. The reached the peak at the same time and fell over the edge in a roar of fiery pleasure.

Their limbs entwined afterwards, they kissed and caressed tenderly until passing blissfully into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 6: But He Doesn't Look Like A She-Kat!!!!

Feral woke with the sun just peeking through the heavy drapes. Jaren was laying at her back one leg draped over hers. Stretching luxuriously, she prepared to climb out and shower for work. A long arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"You still have a little time, my love. Let me give you a little wake up call." Jaren rumbled into her neck fur while rubbing his prominent morning erection against her bottom.

"Hmm, I think I like this kind of wake up." She purred turning her head to kiss him as he moved his arm down her body allowing his fingers to caress her soft folds. She moaned in his mouth at the gentle touch.

He increased the stroking of his fingers, feeling her get wet and swollen. Her body writhed against his urging him on. Kissing and biting her neck, he pulled her into a paws and knees position. Her tail raised over her back in invitation but he wanted to linger just a little longer so he rubbed his cock between her legs adding to his stroking fingers.

Raven gasped and bucked. This tom kat was very talented and she was going out of her mind with pleasure. "By the Goddess, Jaren please...I can't take anymore." She panted, begging him to take her.

Smiling wickedly, Jaren continued just a little longer until her moans and cries were loud and insistent only then did he relent. He pulled back and thrust forward into her hot and slick channel. She screamed joyfully as he began to ride her hard and deep. The long foreplay ending in a quick, violent and intense orgasm. Her claws had sunk into the mattress as she screamed and he roared their completion.

She collapsed panting for breath with his body draped over hers. His hot breaths fanning her fur raised shivers of extra pleasure from head to toe in her sated form.

'Oh yes, a real prize this male is.' She thought gleefully. It'd been soo long since she'd enjoyed herself this much. Sighing heavily, she gently rolled, dumping him off.

"Sorry, my handsome lover, but I truly must get ready for work now." She said regretfully climbing off the bed and leaning down to give Jaren a parting kiss.

"I understand, my love. I'll order breakfast and have the car brought around." Jaren said warmly and watched her impressive form walk to the bathroom.

_Salvage Yard...a little later that morning..._

Jake made himself some breakfast and went into the living area to watch a little TV before waking his partner and opening the garage. The morning news flashed on.

"This is Kats Eye News with your morning report. The top story is the Mayor's stunning announcement during the press conference yesterday. It came as a shock to the katizens of this city to learn their Chief Enforcer Commander Feral is a she not a he. Even more importantly, that she is a Queen." Tab Bowser the handsome news anchor said with a big toothy smile.

"That's right Tab. For those who haven't heard this bit of news yet, the night of the Police Charity Banquet at wealthy industrialist Jaren Fangmore's mansion, Commander Feral was viciously attacked. When it was all over, the attacker was dead at Commander Feral's paws or should that be fangs, and was exposed as a member of a supposedly extinct race known as the Selsinar." Ann Gora took up the tale flashing her famous smile.

"Yes Ann, Commander Feral is actually Queen Raven Feral of the Dawn's Blood Clan, a small group of Selsinar that have been living unbeknownst among us. Mayor Manx made it clear that he has every confidence in Commander Feral continuing to do her job as this city's Chief Enforcer. He told the press that her position as Queen of a Selsinar clan would not interfere with her job as this city's defender." Tab continued.

"But Tab, just to be on the safe side, Mayor Manx has indicated that a pact between the Selsinar and Megakat City is being drafted to prevent any problems occurring between the two races. A tentative poll of the city's population indicate they feel no concern about the Selsinar. Many feel that since these kats have been living amongst us all along with no problems, knowing they exist is really not a major concern. I'm sure this is a great relief to the Mayor's office and, of course, the Selsinar themselves." Ann said finishing up.

"I bet it is, Ann. But we can only wait and see if that is really true and now for other news..." Tab said beginning to switch to another subject but Jake had turned it off abruptly nearly spitting his cereal in his shock.

"Feral is a she-kat and a Queen?????" Jake blurted out loud. Jumping up from the couch he ran upstairs to Chance's room.

The tiger tom was just wakening and was startled when Jake barreled into his room.

"Chance...on the news...you aren't going to believe this..." Jake gasped.

"What's got you in such a panic?" Chance said in surprise sitting up in bed and throwing his covers off.

"Feral...he's a she... and..." Jake began excitedly.

"Hold it...hold it...run that by me again!" Chance said staring at his friend frowning in concern.

"I said...Feral is a she-kat...to be exact...she is the Queen of a race of kats everyone thought was extinct. Her real name is Queen Raven Feral, leader of a clan of Selsinar called the Dawn's Blood Clan." Jake explained in a rush.

"Crud, Jake what have you been smoking?" Chance said now very concerned about his friend.

"Chaaance! I'm not crazy. That's what was on the news two minutes ago. They said..." Jake went on to tell his partner what he'd heard. Chance just sat there with his mouth open.

"But...Feral doesn't even look like a she-kat..." Chance finally stuttered in shock.

"Well apparently, Selsinar females look like male kats when dressed but without clothes..." Jake said grimacing and shrugging his shoulders just as confused as his buddy.

Still shaking his head in bewilderment and not caring for the image his mind came up with of a female Feral, Chance got up and headed for the bathroom. "Okay, that's all the weirdness I want for the morning. Let's not talk about it anymore. It just makes me queasy." He said.

Jake sighed and left his partner alone to get ready and headed down to his interrupted breakfast. As he made his way down the stairs he had to agree with Chance that thinking of Feral as a she-kat was just too weird.

_Enforcer Headquarters..._

Except for the occasional odd looks her way, in general, her troops accepted that she was the opposite sex only because she didn't look any different to their eyes so it was easier to just not think about it though it didn't stop the gossip racing around headquarters.

It was business as usual, when a call came in later that afternoon. Dr. Viper had been spotted at the Megakat University's Biology Labs. Apparently the lizard criminal was interested in some new type of virus the labs were experimenting with.

Feral raced for her chopper with her Sergeant by her side and her guards behind her. They arrived at the University with a fleet of choppers. They immediately ran into a barrage of flying plantimals that spit acid onto their props and tail rotors sending many enforcers to the ground. Feral managed to avoid the critters and land her chopper close to the lab doors.

Unfortunately, one of Viper's mushroom monsters was guarding the entrance. The Commander's two guards leaped and ripped into the creature. It managed to knock Leander across the lawn. It was dripping green goo as Cedric tore it's lower half up crippling it. Leander jumped to his feet and ran to catch up with Feral as she charged into the building.

She didn't have far to go to find Dr. Viper. He was just exiting a room two doors away from her.

"Halt! You are under arrest Viper. Hand over the vial very carefully." Feral boomed holding her laser on the mutated kat's head.

"Not a chance, Feral," Viper snarled and ducked back into the room.

Cursing, Feral ran to the door and halted. Leander dashed across the opening to the other side.

"I don't see him, my Queen." He said tensely holding his laser pistol at the ready.

"We're going to have to rush him. I don't think there's another exit from that room..."She began tersely when there was a sound of breaking glass. "Crud he's going out a window." She snarled and ran into the room just in time to see, through the broken window, the SWAT Kats firing a net missile over Viper as he tried to escape across the lawn.

Hissing angrily to herself, she lowered her weapon and moved to the window, climbing out she watched the SWAT Kats walk up to the trapped lizard. Viper was thrashing about furiously, trying to claw his way out of the metal net. T-Bone reached down and gave the lizard a vicious clout to the head. Viper was out for the count.

"Thanks for chasing him out to us, Commander." The burly SWAT Kat smirked as he straightened up and saw Feral approaching. His partner began unraveling their net from Viper's unconscious body.

She didn't have any comment to make to that so just signaled her enforcers to take the mutated kat prisoner. Tossing a scowling look at the infuriating pair she began striding back to the building to organize the cleanup and take statements.

"Hey, Commander!" T-Bone called before she'd taken too many steps.

She halted and looked over her shoulder at him, frowning.

"Is it true you aren't a kat or a male?" He asked his face no longer smirking but serious.

Blinking in surprise at his question, she didn't answer at first, then snapped, "Yes!" Then continued on her way with her two bodyguards shadowing her.

T-Bone stood there shaking his head. Even watching Feral storm off couldn't convince him he was looking at a female. The Commander just didn't move like one. Razor just shrugged and walked back to the Turbokat carrying the net. T-Bone reluctantly followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 7: Clan Meeting

It wasn't until she had returned to her office, insured Viper had been processed and put in a cell, that she realized why T-Bone had asked her that question. She could have slapped herself for missing such a golden opportunity to razz the arrogant SWAT Kat. She laughed as she remembered his expression as he tried and failed to see her as female. The memory lifted her spirits and improved her mood for the rest of the day.

Just after lunch, the promised draft of the Megakat City/Selsinar Pact arrived in her office by special courier from Ms. Briggs. She spent the rest of the day reading, rewriting, making changes with Ms. Briggs over the phone, and getting it typed. By end of day, Raven had a fairly good draft finished.

Saturday arrived warm and sunny when Feral and her guards were dressed and ready to leave by seven a.m. They climbed into her hummer and were soon heading out of the city for the northern mountains. Two hours later and she was pulling her car into a thick patch of brush to hide it. They climbed out and settled their overnight packs on their shoulders. Feral's held the precious draft of the city pact. They set off at a brisk trot further into the forest. After about an hour, they reached a large hidden cleft in a mountain side, squeezing through they came out into a beautiful glen.

Shade trees surrounded a natural meadow. One of the mountain walls that surrounded the glen had a waterfall that fell into a small pool that had a hidden river beneath it so that it was always crystal clear and fresh. Not far from this was a chair made from natural rock situated a few feet up from the glen's floor. Below it were many rocks that had been smoothed to form benches that spread out from the raised chair forming an obvious meeting area. Behind this, in the open meadow were a few tents already pitched.

Feral and her guards walked across the meadow from the entry point heading for the Queen's pavilion. It was a tent that resembled something from Arabian Nights. It was divided inside to allow the Queen a sleeping area, a private meeting space and a section for her guards to sleep.

As they came close an impressive looking Selsinar male came out of the Queen's tent and watched her approach. He was wearing the traditional light weight robes of their kind that they wore for special occasions. It was a forest green with gold trim and symbols written in black in the language of the Selsinar.

"My Queen, welcome to our sacred place." He said formally bowing to her.

"Greetings, Beltran. A good day for a gathering and important tidings." She intoned equally formal.

"Indeed! I await with anticipation the tidings you bring that requires all to attend." Beltran said cocking an eyebrow hoping for a hint of what was so important.

"You will just have to wait like all the rest, my friend." Raven said smiling tolerantly at him. He was her second in command and was a good leader who handled the running of the clan while she was occupied in the city. They had coupled before but she felt nothing but friendship for him and he accepted that he was not the Queen's choice for a mate.

"Ah well! I was hoping for a little edge..." He trailed off, smiling in amusement.

She smiled back and handed her pack to Leander to guard as she looked out over the meadow to see how many of her clan had arrived. It was still early but more better be arriving soon she thought in annoyance. Barely a quarter of her people were there as yet.

Frowning in concern, she turned back to Beltran. "I sincerely hope the laggards will be arriving soon. There are far too few clansman here at this moment."

"Yes, my Queen, I had noticed and sent some runners out to see what's happening." He said soothingly, only a little concerned, after all there was still another three hours before the meeting was to take place. "I have some refreshments in your tent waiting. Why don't we go have some and chat a bit while we wait?" He asked pulling the tent flap up so that she might enter.

Sighing, Raven nodded and stepped into the tent followed by Beltran and her guards. She dropped into a comfortable chair while Beltran poured some wine for them both from where it sat on a beautifully carved wood table nearby. Handing her one, he took a seat across from her.

For the next hour, Beltran brought his Queen up to date on clan business. She groused a little about the plague of omegas in the city and he voiced his concern for her safety then he probed a little on a rumor he'd heard very recently.

"Raven...I've heard an interesting rumor." He said sipping his wine before continuing. "It's come to my ears that you've been seen with a certain important tom kat?" He eyed her over his glass intently.

Raven blushed and looked away for a moment while drinking her wine.

His eyes widened. "So it's true?!" He said in pleased astonishment.

"I've only seen him a couple of times. We met at his mansion where that distasteful incident occurred. He is the one who helped me recover and kept the press and Mayor Manx at bay. It was he who suggested the document I intend to present to our clan. If it hadn't been for that fool, Cherith, we wouldn't have to do what that document represents." She said, her eyes flashing revealing her still simmering anger over the too public challenge.

Treading carefully away from her fury at the late unlamented Cherith, Beltran tried to draw her attention back to the mysterious male. "This kat seems to have made quite an impression on you."

She sighed again, willing to let her anger go for now and answered her second's probing, " Yes, he's very handsome, intelligent, and very good in bed." She said, smiling from the memory of just how good Jaren was.

"He's beginning to sound like more than a fling, Raven." Beltran said hopefully.

She looked pensive a moment, "No, not a fling...but, I'm not sure what to think just yet. I know I enjoy his company but it's really too soon to know anything more than that." She said carefully finishing her wine and refusing more when Beltran asked with his eyes.

"Believe me when I say I'm glad there is someone seeing to your needs, my Queen. I've been a little disturbed by your continuing celibacy of late." He said seriously.

She shrugged her shoulders, "There was no one I felt like being with. Jaren's different, he's exciting and thoughtful. He makes me feel good!" She said simply.

"For that alone, I would like to thank him personally. He will be able to help you relieve the stress you have been under from both your clan duties and your Chief Enforcer ones." Beltran said relieved.

"Yes, he does seem to do that for me." She mused quietly. They moved on to other subjects for the next hour while more of her clan continued to arrive. She could hear the murmur of many voices and the sound of tents being raised. She got up and with Beltran went out to see how many of her clan had arrived.

The field near her tent was liberally dotted with tents of all sizes. Selsinar were everywhere setting up their tents and tending their kittens. No cook fires were set up. To prevent any damage to the meadow all Selsinar used kerosene stoves. The scent of lunch being prepared came wafting over the meadow.

She intended to hold the meeting shortly after the midday meal. Cedric popped out of her tent with hers and Beltran's lunch. They thanked him and ate their sandwiches as they walked around the encampment greeting her people.

Returning to her tent, Raven took her pack from Leander and began gathering her notes for the meeting. While she was occupied, Beltran gathered five of his guard and sent them out to do a census of the Selsinar in the encampment. He wanted to be able to tell his Queen how many of her people were in attendance. Not too long later, he was able to inform her that all but five were in attendance. The missing had legitimate reasons for being absent. (One was dead, two were temporarily banished and two had recently given birth and were in the hospital.)

A little while later, Raven excited her tent wearing her formal ceremonial robes. They were an impressive blue and green swirled color with the symbols of her office embroidered in gold on it. On her head she wore a woven band of silver with a blue stone at its center. She was barefoot as were all her people. She strode purposefully toward the stone chair holding the folder containing her notes and the pact in her paw.

Seeing her move toward the meeting space, her clan quickly took their seats. A constant murmur of sound filled the area as the Queen reached her seat and didn't cease even though she looked at them impatiently. Annoyed, she released her power and let it pour over the crowd. The feel of her power pressing down on them made everyone cease talking instantly even the kittens went silent.

Satisfied she had everyone's attention, Raven pulled her power back and closed it off.

"I thank you for your quick response and I appreciate how difficult it was to accomplish. What I have to say is of the utmost importance and required everyone's attendance. As some of you may have heard, Cherith challenged me. There is nothing wrong with her doing that since as an alpha she had that right. What she shouldn't have done was to challenge me in public and in plain view of kat kind." Raven said coldly. There were gasps and exclamations of anger and shock at that information.

"Kat kind is now aware of our existence but so far they apparently are not concerned by this knowledge. Their feelings are 'live and let live'. 'We hadn't been a problem before so why be concerned now?' This is to our benefit and I'm relieved that most of the populace has taken this stance. However, there are bound to be troublesome exceptions hence the development of a pact between Selsinar and the katizens of Megakat City. I have here the draft I want to read to you. When I've finished I want to hear your comments, questions, concerns, nothing is too minor to ask. This will help me fine tune the document before it is finalized." Raven explained.

The clan settled down to listen as Raven read the document. It took thirty minutes to read it all then some four hours to hash out all the concerns the clan had. After this important business was completed, another hour was spent covering other clan business since everyone was together.

Just before the meeting broke up, a sensitive question was asked of the Queen. She had been unaware that this subject was of such concern to her people so was unprepared when one of her older clansman asked it.

"My Queen!" An elder Selsinar called out for her attention.

"Yes, Edmund." Raven acknowledged him with a nod.

He stood and seemed a little ill at ease but spoke firmly, "My Queen, please don't take this question as a criticism but I and others are most concerned about your unmated status. This attack by Cherith makes the urgency of you bearing an heir that is strong enough to hold the clan is very important to us. Many of us would have been unhappy or possibly harmed if she had taken the clan. We want you! You have been a fair and kind but firm ruler and we would be very grateful if you remained so. So our question is have you found a mate and if not, will you find one soon?" He asked her earnestly.

She stood still in surprise and consternation. This business with Cherith apparently had upset her people more than she'd dreamed. She had heard some rumblings about her unmated status but hadn't realized how very concerned her people were for her. It humbled her that they truly cared about her well being and that they held her in such high esteem. She really hadn't intended to leave this important matter go for too much longer but it seemed she had a deadline now.

"I appreciate your concern and thank you for your trust in me. I have not deliberately failed to find a mate. I just haven't found time to look for one. My apologies for that. The good news is that I am seeing someone who I like very much. Whether he is the one I'll take to mate is still a little early to say. You have my promise that I'll decide very soon on the matter. Will you be patient with me just a little longer?" She asked them.

There was a brief silence while the information sank in then a wave of nodding heads and ayes filled the air. Raven smiled. "I thank you and now you may seek your tents. This meeting is concluded." She stepped down from her rock throne and made her way to her tent. Beltran joined her.

"I fear Cherith's people will not be happy to know you are seeing a kat, my Queen." He said quietly.

"I don't care what they think. I am truly tired of them fighting the need for change so hard. It will not change the need to mate with kat kind if we are to continue as a species." Raven said tartly.

"The majority of our people agree with you Raven. I'm just concerned for your safety from this small faction of malcontents." He said, worry in his tone.

Sighing she stepped into her tent and sat down. Beltran stood eyeing her waiting for a response.

"I am guarded day and night. As much as that galls me, I understand the need to ease my people's concerns for my safety. Jaren also has an efficient security force and there is no place safer than Enforcer Headquarters. I just don't see what else I can do to ease your concerns personally, Beltran." She said in annoyance.

"You are right, Raven. I wasn't aware of Jaren Fangmore's security setup though I should have been considering how wealthy he is. That actually relieves me a great deal." Beltran said relaxing his stance a little. She was a good leader but she was arrogant as only the strong can be. He couldn't help feeling uneasy. She might not feel any threat but some instinct warned him that trouble was brewing.

"Good! Now that that is settled, I would like a dip in the pool before settling down for the night." She said relieved he was no longer so worried about her.

"Sounds like a good way to end the evening, my Queen. I'll have your dinner ready for you when you return." He said warmly keeping his concerns to himself.

She got up and went to her sleeping area and changed into a swimsuit. Throwing a robe on she left the tent followed by Leander and Cedric. The pool was cool and felt wonderful. Several of her people were taking advantage of it but did not crowd her so that she could have a little peace. She appreciated the courtesy and lazed in the water for an hour before finally climbing out and toweling off.

When she reached her tent her nose picked up the delicious scent of food. Beltran smiled at her as she popped in and sniffed the air.

"Smells wonderful, Beltran. Let me change and I'll be right out." She said as she hurriedly went and put on the satin gown Jaren had given her and the velvet robe as well. Stepping back in the main area she didn't miss the look of admiration Beltran cast on her.

"That is a beautiful gown and robe, Raven. A gift perhaps from your handsome lover?" He asked.

"Yes! I would never bother to get something like this for myself. It feels so wonderful against my fur." She said caressing the fabric as she sat down.

"Fangmore has very good taste, Raven. It looks very pleasing on you. Now, here is your dinner. I hope it meets your approval." He said grinning as he placed a plate of hot food before her.

"Oh it smells fantastic! You are a great cook, Beltran." She said happily as she dug in to her meal.

"I'm pleased you like it. It is always a pleasure to serve you, my Queen." Beltran said pleased at the praise as he sat down and started in on his own meal.

Morning brought the sound of tents being struck and clean up in full swing. By midday the meadow was completely cleared and the last Selsinar were crossing to the cleft. The Queen, Beltran and her guards were the last to depart.

She bid farewell to Beltran as they parted ways when they were on the other side of the hidden entrance. She and her guards struck out at a brisk pace and within an hour were back at her hummer and were soon driving back to town.


	8. Chapter 8

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 8: Surprise Attack!

Monday morning, Commander Feral walked into Ms. Briggs' office and handed her the revised draft of the Selsinar/Megakat City Pact.

"Thank you Commander, I take it things went well at your clan meeting?" Ms. Briggs asked as she took the documents from Feral.

"Yes it went very well, thank you. You will see only a couple of areas where major changes have been made but the rest are minor. I would appreciate it if this could be finalized rather quickly." Feral said.

"I'll pin down the Mayor after I've reviewed the changes and get it typed up. Will you be available for contact if I have some questions later?" She asked.

"I should be in my office all day. Thank you Ms. Briggs." Feral said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Commander. I hope we both have a quiet day." Briggs said with a wane smile.

"One could hope!" Feral said with a wane smile of her own. Nodding farewell she left for Enforcer Headquarters.

For most of the morning it seemed they would get their wish. Ms. Briggs had called a couple of times and they hashed any difficulties. Feral was relieved it was Ms. Briggs that was taking care of the pact and not Manx. It was after lunch that the alarm came in.

The alarm came from the Megakat Natural History Museum. There was a rumor of the Pastmaster having been seen in the vicinity. She threw on her coat and flew out the door for her cruiser. Her guards jumped into the back while her Sergeant got into the passenger side. Flipping her siren on she raced for the museum.

_Elsewhere...at a certain hidden base..._

"Chance, I just heard about a possible Pastmaster sighting at the museum, let's go!" Jake shouted at his partner who was working out in their gym in their hidden base.

"Right behind you buddy!" Chance said as he made for his locker and began to change his clothes rapidly.

Within minutes, the Turbokat was in the air and heading for the museum.

_At the museum..._

Feral arrived screeching her brakes as she stopped suddenly at the museum entrance. Everyone piled out as other enforcers arrived around her. Gathering her troops they rushed up to the entrance where they were met by the director of the museum, Dr. Sinean.

"Commander Feral, someone saw what they thought was the Pastmaster in the jewelry exhibit hall. That's located down the left corridor, last room on the right." She told Feral quickly.

"Is that area evacuated?" Feral asked getting ready to rush down the hall.

"Yes!" She answered.

Nodding her thanks, Feral gestured for her troops to follow and they all rushed down the indicated hallway. At the end, she made them halt. She carefully looked around the door to the exhibit hall. At first she didn't see anyone then flitting from behind a display she spotted a familiar cloak. She quickly hissed orders to her troops and they spilled into the room along the walls and spreading out, hoping to catch the culprit between them.

The SWAT Kats arrived some minutes later and landed the jet on the lawn near the building. Speaking with Dr. Sinean and discovering the enforcers already near the target they decide to make a roof entry. Using their glovetrix they repelled to the roof and ran across until they came to one of the many skylights dotting it. They soon arrived at the reinforced one over the jewelry exhibit hall. Razor used his glovetrix to open the window. They decided to watch the action first before dropping in.

"What tha'?" T-Bone said in response to what he was seeing below.

"Crud. Who are they?" Razor exclaimed.

Hidden from the enforcers in one corner of the huge hall behind a large Egyptian exhibit were a group of cloaked strangers. They appeared to be waiting for something or someone. They didn't see the Pastmaster anywhere.

"Whoever they are, they obviously mean trouble. Should we drop in or wait and see if the enforcers can handle it?" T-Bone said watching the strangers closely.

"Hmm, I think we should wait and watch. If they need us we can drop in." Razor decided.

T-Bone nodded as they watched the scene below them unfold.

Feral and her enforcers had combed more than half the hall spotting no one. They were getting close to the hidden strangers. As Feral came abreast of their hiding place, the group leaped out. Four of them immediately fired on the few enforcers that were nearby and on the Queen's guards. Six others jumped the Queen.

Feral was startled and raised her weapon to fire when she caught the scent of her people. Stunned she failed to fire and that was her mistake. The six Selsinar attacked her. For a moment she was buried under them as they ripped and tore at her. Shaking off her shock, she exploded unleashing her power. Her attackers tried to resist but the Queen's anger gave her power a shocking boost. Her attackers were hurled away slamming into enforcers, walls and display cases.

Furious, Raven jumped to her feet and roared. Her power was like a live thing pinning everyone within reach of it.

"Wow! Did you see that? How is Feral doing that?" T-Bone said in shock.

"I don't know. Must be something to do with her being a Selsinar Queen." Razor whispered shocked as well.

Reining in some of her power to inhibit the movement of her people and releasing her enforcers she stalked angrily toward the renegade Selsinar. She made sweeping gestures with her arms that caused the power she wielded to move the Selsinar together before her. She kept them closely packed until she could determine if any of her enforcers had been injured.

"Is everyone alright!" She barked without taking her eyes off her prisoners.

"Yes sir. Just shakened up." Her Sergeant answered pulling his uniform straight as he walked up to her but didn't draw too close before he stopped.

"Leander...Cedric?" She called her guards.

"We're alright, my Queen." Cedric answered as he and Leander flanked her on either side and stared angrily at the prisoners.

"This was a trap...Pastmaster was never here...was he?" She snarled at her prisoners.

They glared at her but didn't answer. Her eyes snapped fiery gold. She reached into the group of prisoners and extracted one of them. He writhed in pain as he was forcibly pulled through her field of energy. She held him with her claws extended piercing his clothes to his skin.

"You will answer me or pay the highest penalty for your defiance." She hissed displaying her formidable fangs.

"Woah! Is she ever pissed!" Razor breathed in awe at the sight of this powerful creature.

"You got that right. Man is she something else. She doesn't even look like the Feral we thought we knew." T-Bone said, a note of respect in his voice.

"No he was never here." The prisoner squeezed out trying not to cry out in pain and hide his fear of his Queen.

"Why did you attack me?" She spat shaking him so his head bobbled.

He glared at her in hate. Furious at his continued defiance, she brought a blade of energy to bare on him. He shrieked in pain for a full minute before she relented. "Answer me!" She demanded.

Panting and trembling in fear but still defiant, he spat out, "You shame us by being with a kat." He said the word 'kat' as if it were something vile and disgusting.

"You dare to question who I take to mate???" She growled snapping her fangs close to his face. "You fools refuse to acknowledge we are dying as a race and breeding with kats is our only hope. Since you will not give up this senseless bigotry you may try surviving on your own. See how far you will succeed in keeping yourselves alive without the protection of the clan. All who are here in my circle of power are banished permanently from The Dawn's Blood Clan. If you try to return you will be killed on sight." She decreed coldly and stared at each face imprinting their images in her mind. For just a moment she tightened her power around her prisoners causing them to scream in pain. Then she released them. They slumped to the floor trying to recover.

The room was silent. The enforcers were shaken by what they'd witnessed and many moved uneasily wishing to be elsewhere than in this room with a creature that looked like their Commander but behaved like something else.

Her Sergeant was the first who dared to speak up. "Sir, what do you want done with the prisoners?"

She turned her cold features toward him frowning. She had retracted her fangs but her gold eyes were still glowing. The Sergeant felt a shiver creep down his back but kept his face neutral.

"You may escort them outside the building then let them go." She ordered after a moments thought.

The Sergeant blinked in surprise, "But sir, they broke the law, they assaulted you and endangered the lives of the patrons of this museum." He protested.

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not pressing charges and there were no patrons being threatened. On this occasion my rule as Queen of a Selsinar clan takes precedence over Megakat Law." She stated bluntly.

"Yes sir." The Sergeant said still unhappy about it but wisely not arguing further. He signaled the troops to escort the banished Selsinar outside the building. The former prisoners offered no more resistance as they were helped to their feet and marched out.

"Well looks like the shows over, buddy. Guess we better scat ourselves before she sees us. I'd rather not tangle with her." T-Bone said solemnly as he closed the window and secured it.

"You're right there T-Bone. I don't think I want to pull her tail anymore in the future either." Razor said seriously as they moved to the edge of the roof and repelled down. T-Bone only grunted in response. Moments later the Turbokat was lifting toward the sky and disappearing from view.

Once the renegades were dealt with, Feral sighed and relaxed only then realizing how tense she was that turned out to be a mistake as injuries she had ignored now clamored for attention. Grimacing in pain she looked down at herself. Her coat had been shredded and she had multiple claw marks on her torso, arms and throat. They burned and ached.

"My Queen!" Leander said in concern. "Please allow me to heal you!" He begged her.

Gritting her teeth she said tightly, "Not here! Let's return to Enforcer Headquarters. It will be safer and away from prying eyes." She moved stiffly for the exit followed by her unhappy guards. When she got outside, she called to her Sergeant.

"Sergeant, come here a moment." She ordered.

He quickly left the group of enforcers he'd been standing with as they watched the banished Selsinar disperse.

"Yes sir!" He responded.

"I want you to take statements and write up the report on this incident and send it to me directly." She instructed him.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and went back inside the museum.

"The rest of you return to duty!" She barked at the remaining enforcers standing near.

They quickly dispersed as Feral and her guards went to her cruiser. Leander insisted on driving and Feral decided not to push the matter. In very little time they were on their way to Enforcer Headquarters where her wounds could be tended. She fumed and grumbled to herself the whole way back.

Once back in her office, Leander insured the door was locked and immediately offered himself for his Queen to use to heal herself. Sighing gratefully she drew on him gently and felt her wounds seal up and stop hurting. Leander slipped to the floor but Cedric caught him. With the Queen's assistance Cedric carried Leander to the office couch so that he could recover.

Returning to her desk, Feral put in a call to her second, Beltran. Grimly she brought him up to date on the renegade's actions, gave him their names, and informed him of their banishment.

"I'm so sorry this happened, My Queen but I feared something like this would occur. They just could not be deterred from their destructive path. It is a blow to the clan losing nine of our number. We have had four new births over the last month which helps somewhat but it's still a serious loss." Beltran said heavily.

"I know, Beltran. We will just have to hope for the best as our breeding picks up." She sighed not any happier about the matter as he was. "Well, I've got work to do. Put out the word about what has transpired."

"Yes, my Queen. I will get right on it. Have a quieter day." Beltran said and hung up.

She sighed and muttered. 'Yeah don't I wish.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 9: Sealed with a Kiss

Jaren Fangmore was just finishing a success business deal over lunch when a fellow business associate arrived and stopped to talk a moment. He sat down and signaled a waiter for a drink. The portly CEO of Tanler Electronics wanted to discuss a few details on a deal he was contemplating with Jaren's company. A few minutes discussion reassured the CEO and before leaving the portly tom imparted some news he'd just heard on his way there.

"Thanks for taking the time to set my mind at ease, Jaren. By the way, I just heard on the news that Commander Feral was set upon by members of his...er... her...clan at the museum. Feral scared the beejebers out of her own enforcers and punished her renegades harshly with some kind of invisible power. I heard she permanently banished them from her clan. It was reported Feral's uniform was ripped and she was a bit torn up too. Seems despite her assurances to Mayor Manx, she still has dissension in her clan. I hope we don't have problems with the Selsinar." He said a little concerned.

Jaren went tense upon hearing of Raven's troubles. "I've met the Queen. She is a formidable individual. If she has banished the renegades then you can be assured that the problems with her clan are now over. It was only a very small group that strongly objected to Selsinar mating with Kats. They just couldn't see that to prevent extinction they had to mate outside the clan. I don't envy the Queen losing more of her people. It's a very small clan to begin with, losing any sadly diminishes a truly incredible species. I for one would be very unhappy to see them die out." Jaren said strongly.

The CEO stared at him thoughtfully. "Yes that would be too bad. I seem to remember that you were there when Feral was revealed to be a she instead of a he, weren't you? Well, I'm relieved to know you think there will be no further problems. Megakat City has enough as it is with those dratted Omegas without having problems with another species. I better be off. Thank you again for speaking with me, Jaren. Have a good afternoon." The portly Kat said as he climbed ponderously to his feet and took his leave.

Jaren sat still a little longer then reached for his cell phone and placed a call.

"Feral!" A deep voice snapped irritably.

"Raven! I just heard about what happened. Are you alright?" Jaren asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Oh, Jaren...uh...yes I'm alright now. Leander assisted me to recover. It wasn't pleasant." She sighed tirededly.

"May I offer comfort and a ready ear tonight at my place for dinner?" He asked her coaxingly.

"Actually, that sounds wonderful." She said warmly. "You know it's funny but I was just thinking of you." Raven murmured softly.

"Really? It does my ego good to know I am number one in your thoughts." He said, his voice deeper and huskier.

Raven felt her face heat with pleasure, "Does it really?" She murmured silkily.

"Oh yes and I intend to help you forget your troubles for a night." Jaren said his voice dark with passion.

"Hmm, I'll be happy to let you do that, say about six p.m., you pick me up at my apartment?" She said coyly.

"Six p.m., I'll be there. See you later beautiful." Jaren promised then disconnected. Smiling to himself, he paid his bill and left to return to his offices and finish up for the day. He didn't want to be late.

Her eyes glowing with pleasure she hung up her phone and sat staring into space for a few minutes. Cedric dared to make a comment.

"My Queen, you will be going out tonight?" He asked.

Feral blinked bringing her attention back to the here and now. Looking toward Cedric who was sitting next to the still unconscious Leander she studied them a moment.

"Yes, Jaren Fangmore has graciously invited me to dinner." She finally said quietly.

"That is good, my Queen. Mr. Fangmore is a very handsome and generous Kat. Leander and I are pleased that he is so good to you and helps to relieve some of the stress you are under. He has an excellent security force. Perhaps Leander could remain home and I alone accompany you?" He asked hesitantly.

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I don't see why not Cedric. I think the danger is finally passed. Perhaps in a few more days it will no longer be necessary for me to have constant guards. After all, I have my enforcers around me and was as safe as this city ever is before this mess started and I cannot risk anymore of my people."

"Forgive me, my Queen, but we cannot afford to lose you either!" Cedric protested.

"I did alright before you two were shadowing me. The renegades have been dealt with so personal guards are no longer necessary." She said firmly but she softened her tone, "You were both wonderful and I appreciated what you have done for me but you and Leander have other lives and you need to return to them. Don't forget we need more kittens. You can't accomplish that if you are constantly with me."

"You do have a point, my Queen. It has been our pleasure and honor to guard you. We will be on hand when you need us again. You have but to ask ." Cedric said formally.

"I thank you. Now let me just clear the rest of this work from my desk and we'll depart. Leander should be awake by then." She said dismissing the conversation and returning to her work.

Cedric nodded and went back to monitoring Leander.

Some hours later, Leander was on his feet and though a bit leery of the plans for the evening he didn't object too strenuously about staying home. Cedric passed his Queen into the keeping of her new lover in the rear of the limousine and moved to the front with Jaren's guards when Fangmore came to pick her up for dinner.

Raven decided to wear a pair of soft twill pants of forest green and a tailored shirt of pale green with no tie and a comfortable pair of brown loafers. She sighed in contentment as she leaned her body against Jaren's. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He was pleased she felt safe enough in his company to let her guard down.

"It was a very bad day for you, I hear, my love." He asked softly nuzzling her face.

"Yes. It was upsetting to discover Cherith's group were still determined to stop the matings. Banishing them diminishes the clan badly. Though there have been some recent births, it is still a blow we will have a hard time recovering from." She sighed bitterly.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Raven." He said firmly. "You are doing what you must to save your people from extinction. There will always be those who are upset by change. Such is life!" Jaren said quietly.

"You are right but I know I will be feeling the repercussions for some time to come." Raven said heavily.

"Perhaps, you seeing someone now will help the clan recover quicker." He murmured softly.

"I truly hope so." She said tilting her head to look him in the eyes. She reached a paw up and caressed his face. "You are what I've been looking for in a mate. If I haven't scared you off yet perhaps you feel the same?" She asked seriously.

He stared into her hopeful eyes, studied that very male looking face, and realized he had found his heart as well. "You haven't scared me off. I feel the same. You fill an emptiness within me and I am actually grateful to Cherith for bringing us together even if it had been a rather traumatic way to meet." He said with a trace of humor.

"Yes she did do something good, didn't she." Raven smiled warmly moving closer for a kiss.

Jaren smiled back and met her mouth with his. It felt so good holding her this way. He simply could not get enough of her. He could feel himself hardening already and smelled her arousal. They were interrupted by their arrival at his estate. Sighing reluctantly, they parted. He helped her from the car and, with an arm around her waist, up the marble steps into his home.

After a splendid meal, he took her upstairs. The massive bed had been turned down for the night. Laying on the bed was the silken negligee and velvet robe he had lent her on her first night there.

"You are so thoughtful, Jaren." She cooed as she picked up the negligee.

"Thank you, but you have no need of that as yet." He said heatedly as he took the gown from her paws. "Let me show you why." He purred as he began to undress her.

Her eyes glowed with pleasure as he kissed her deeply with each removal of clothing. She unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed and licked her neck and face. Raven moaned sensuously as he uncovered her breasts and sucked first one then the other as his skillful fingers removed her pants.

She stepped out of her shoes as she leaned up against him nipping and licking his face and neck. Her fingers weren't idle as she removed his shirt and undid his pants. He stepped out of his shoes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

They fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, each trying to touch everywhere on the other's body. Jaren reached between Raven's legs and caressed her clitoris. She gasped and nipped him on the shoulder in heated tension. Growling, he kissed her savagely as he slipped two fingers into her hot channel, her groans muffled by his aggressive mouth and tongue tasting every part of her.

She pulled her face away to scream her orgasm. She shivered with tremors of pleasure as he laved her throat with his tongue. When she settled a bit he took her mouth again as he positioned himself between her thighs, his cock hard and weeping. Moaning anxiously, the hardness pressing against her thigh made her want him fiercely. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist to make him plunge in.

He knew what she was up to and held back, teasing her with the tip of his hard pole making her buck and plead. He couldn't keep it up for long, his need to bury himself within her hot center, to tempting to ignore. He plunged deep and began a hard, fast tempo that tore the air from their lungs and sent fire up their bodies.

"Oh Jaren...deeper...faster...oh God...so good!" Raven panted excitedly.

"That's it baby...come for me...come now." Jaren commanded hotly nipping and licking her breasts.

She screamed and bucked under him. Her inner muscles clenching around him and pulling his own orgasm from him. He roared and emptied his hot seed into her willing body. They rippled with aftershocks for some seconds more before collapsing into a sweaty, sated heap.

Having caught his breath, Jaren laid tender kisses on Raven's face. Her eyes gleamed with sated relief and a look of love that stole his breath away.

"I love you Jaren." She whispered softly kissing him gently.

"I love you too Raven." He groaned with wonder and joy. "Marry me, my love. I willingly desire to be your consort and mate." He asked hoarsely. His heart hammering with apprehension that he might be jumping too soon into this.

She caressed his face while she thought seriously about his declaration and question. This was happening very quickly to her mind but she could find no reason to deny her feelings toward him and the trust she felt in his company.

"You honor me, Jaren. Though we've known each other for a very short time, I've come to trust and care for you very much. My instincts tell me that it is the right decision. Yes, I will take you as my mate and consort. I hope you don't regret this decision because you will be permanently bound to me after the ceremony performed by my clan." She said seriously.

"I willingly accept you as my lifemate and will do whatever is required of me by your clan to accomplish that." Jaren said solemnly.

"So be it!" She whispered and sealed their pact with a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 10: 'And it started as such a nice day too!'

_Dawn...Fangmore Mansion..._

Waking with her spooned against his chest was his idea of heaven. This wonderful creature would soon be his for all time. It sent a shiver up his spine. After all his years of being in the spotlight of every fortune seeker, it was a great relief to have finally found a she-kat that wasn't interested in his money but in who he was as a person.

So what if she wasn't beautiful. Her male visage was handsome in its own right if you didn't think about the fact that the face you were looking at wasn't a male at all. He had to snicker at that when he thought about all those horror or pity filled gazes from his social group that would be sent his way when they beheld his new mate.

Of course once they remembered she was a Queen and not just the Chief Enforcer of the city, they would be quick to curry favor with the new socially elite pair of Megakat City's High Society.

He nearly laughed at that as well. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Her golden eyes opened sleepily and smiled when she looked up at him.

"Good morning, love. How about I order a light breakfast then we catch a shower, together." He purred suggestively.

"Hmmm, I could get used to this kind of wake up call." She rumbled back pulling his face closer for a warm kiss. She released him a moment later and stretched luxuriously.

He watched her hungrily but stopped himself from starting something, at least, not until he'd ordered breakfast. Grinning wickedly at her, he climbed off the bed and made for the bathroom. He started the shower then reached for the phone nearby. She walked in totally naked her hips swaying as she stepped into the shower stall.

He licked his lips in eager anticipation as he followed her delectable form. She was wetting her fur down as he reached for the herbal soap he bought especially for her. Working up a lather, he began to massage it into her shoulders.

She sighed as he worked his way down her spine, pausing to lovingly work the soap into her beautiful buttocks and hips before moving on down each leg. Finished he murmured for her to turn around. Working in reverse he made his way up till he paused between her legs. He could already smell her arousal. Rubbing his paws over her rear he pressed his face to her clitoris and began a tormenting caress with his rough tongue.

Raven gasped and widened her legs involuntarily at the jolt of pleasure surging through her body from his skilled tongue work. She moaned and ground her body down on his face. He gripped her harder, sending his tongue deeper into her hot channel. She cried out above him, her body clenched and shook with the force of her orgasm.

He was pleased at his handiwork but now he needed to be inside her. His very soul cried out for him to possess her completely, utterly, making sure she never forgot who her mate was. He gently turned her around to face the wall. She gave an eager mew of anticipation. No longer able to wait he thrust into her sheath to the hilt. He held still for just a moment allowing them both to savor being locked so intimately together before he set a punishing pace drawing more cries of heated joy from his new mate. She roared her completion, squeezing him hard and milking every drop of seed from him as he roared his own orgasm.

Replete, they leaned against the wall, the only thing keeping them on their feet, while their hearts hammered and they panted to catch their breath.

"Hmm, don't know if I'll survive this kind of pleasure on a regular basis." Raven said sighing.

He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, licking the water off her neck making her shiver with tingling sparks of pleasure. "Can't think of a better way to die."

She laughed, "Okay, enough playtime. I've got to get ready for work."

"Of course, love. I'll help and I promise to be a perfect gentlekat." He said smirking.

"Riiiiight!" She smirked back then decided to take a little revenge. She turned back to face him then dropped to her knees. He blinked in surprise as she took his balls gently in her fingers and began to massage them. He groaned, his eyes going dark with lust. She looked up at him grinning wickedly.

She reached for some soap and began to massage the soap in and around his genitals. He parted his legs so that she'd have better access and growled when she took his just emerging cock and began stroking it slowly. When it was beginning to fill out, she took it into her mouth.

He cried out from the hot heat of her mouth. It drove him crazy. Rising excitement made him begin to thrust his hips but she gripped them tightly, holding them still. He groaned frantically. She was driving him insane with pleasure. Jolts of intense aching need assaulted his senses as she sucked harder. She did him in completely when she slid a soapy finger into his furless pucker and touched the gland inside. He roared and emptied himself in her hungrily sucking mouth.

He stared down at her blearily, tingles of residual pleasure running through his body. She grinned wolfishly at him. He reached down and pulled her up to him. He gave her a deeply passionate kiss, tasting himself on her tongue.

"That was spectacular my love." He purred happily when they pulled their heads away.

"I'm glad you approve!" She smiled warmly. "But now I really need to get done or I won't have time for breakfast." She warned as she gently pushed him away.

"Oh now we can't have that!" He rumbled but willingly aided her in finishing their shower and jumping into the dryers before hurrying to get dressed and down to the solarium for a meal.

_Morning shift...Enforcer Headquarters..._

She was feeling warm and happy inside as she strode across the main floor of Enforcer Headquarters to the elevators. She nodded acknowledgment of the greetings that floated her way as she stepped into the elevator and to those she received as she walked to her office.

"Good morning, Commander. Here are the day's messages and there is a Mr. Beltran waiting to see you." Her secretary said handing her a stack of notes.

"Beltran?!" She blurted in concern, turning quickly from her secretary's desk for her office in a rush.

"My Queen." Her second in command said as soon as she stepped in the door. His face was grim.

"Beltran, what's wrong?" She asked sharply.

"The renegades, my Queen. They are completely mad. Word has reached me that they have sought the aid of one of your enemies." He reported quickly.

"Kat's Alive! Who is it?" Raven demanded angrily.

"The one known as Dark Kat, my Queen." He said heavily.

"Dark Kat!" She paled for a moment then fury suffused her body and she shook with it. "This has gone far enough!" She spat. "I showed them mercy, when next I see them I will personally execute every one of them." Her voice cold.

Beltran shook inside at the sight of his Queen's fury. He knew she would do just that and not regret it. It was why she was their leader because she was willing to do what was necessary to protect the clan.

"Have you heard where they might be found? Dark Kat is a slippery devil and very hard to find if he doesn't want to be found. We've had to wait for that evil crud to appear rather than head him off before he takes another bite out of the city." She said sourly.

"I'm afraid not, my Queen. Your knowledge of this criminal is more than we have. The renegades have sought shelter from him." He said apologetically.

"Crud, that's just great." She snarled. She walked to one of her large windows and stared out. She thought furiously on how she was going to handle this crisis in the making. Her eyes caught the distinctive form of the Turbokat as it streaked across the sky heading further out of the city. Chewing on her lip, a tentative plan began to form and the SWAT Kats would play a prominent part in it.

She turned away from the window and eyed her second in command. "I have a plan. It's just crazy enough that Dark Kat will never suspect what's happening until it's too late. I'm not too sure if the renegades have told him about my capabilities or even what they are due to race pride. They may want his aid but I don't see them taking him into their confidence. They'll make the mistake of thinking of him as just a Kat and beneath them. Their mistake. Dark Kat is nearly as deadly as I and cannot be trusted to keep any bargain he makes. They deserve anything that happens to them from being associated with that piece of crud." She said coldly.

"What do you intend to do, my Queen?" Beltran asked cautiously.

"Why, contact the SWAT Kats that's what! Who else." She said a cruel smile gracing her lips for a moment.

"The SWAT Kats????" He blurted in shock.

"Yes! Dark Kat will never know what hit him." Raven said smugly then more seriously, "Until this is resolved, I want you to send out a warning to the clan. Tell them to keep low profiles. I don't want anyone to become targets from the renegades. It may be wise if they don't go out and about unless they must and, most importantly, have all kittens kept home and safe. Understand?" She ordered.

"Yes, my Queen. I'll get on it at once. Please keep yourself safe, Raven. We can't lose you!" Beltran said urgently as he moved to leave.

"I'll do my best. I don't want my people to suffer, so I promise to take due care." Raven said solemnly.

Beltran nodded and left passing Leander and Cedric as they entered.

They could see their Queen was in an angry state. "What has happened, my Queen?" Leander asked as he and Cedric approached her desk.

In short clipped sentences, she told them what Beltran had learned. They looked at each other in horror.

"This is grave news. What do you plan to do about it?" Cedric asked anxiously.

"Watch and listen. I want you two to stay close to me." She said tightly then her face stilled as she realized something. Raven reached for her phone quickly.

"Jaren! Raven here. Increase your guards around you and do not make any public appearances or be away from your offices for the next few days." She said urgently.

"Raven, what's happened? Are you alright?" Jaren said surprised and concerned.

She quickly relayed what she'd just learned over the past thirty minutes and her tentative plans to solve it.

"That is very dangerous, my love. Please don't take to many chances and keep yourself safe. I could not bear to lose you now. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked worriedly.

"Unless you can locate Dark Kat, there's nothing you can do for me except keep yourself safe, my love. Just do that and I won't be worried about them trying to grab you. Alright?" She asked tightly.

"Of course, my love. I'll do as you ask and perhaps I might be able to find your target. Let me do a little poking through my various sources and I'll get back to you. I love you." He said putting all his feelings into the statement.

"I love you too. Take care." She murmured back then hung up.

"Alright, I need to go to the dispatch room. Keep close." She ordered as she moved quickly back through her office door to the elevator again. Pressing the button for the basement, she stood rigidly against the wall as the car traveled the distance. The doors snapped open and she quickly made her way to the radio/dispatch room with her guards trailing very close.

Walking up to the on duty dispatcher, she asked for an open enforcer frequency. Taking the mike she barked, "Attention SWAT Kats, this is Feral. It is urgent that I speak to you immediately. I promise no retaliation or attempts to capture you. Please come to the end of my flight line and I will meet you. Respond!"

"This is Razor, must be really bad for you to want to see us, Commander!" He said suspiciously.

"It is but I don't want to say over an open radio. Will you meet me?" She asked again.

"Be there in fifteen, Commander, Razor out!" He answered.

She returned the mike to the officer who looked at her in shock. She ignored all the other looks of surprise as she turned on her heel and made for the flight line.

Standing on the near the end of the flight line, Commander Feral frowned as she went over her plans again in her mind then sighed, 'And it started as such a nice day too!' She muttered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 11: An Uneasy Alliance

As promised the SWAT Kats arrived within fifteen minutes. T-Bone landed the Turbokat with ease less than a few feet from Feral.

She watched him land the jet like it was a feather. She had to admire that Kat's superb piloting skills even if he was an arrogant pain in the tail.

The jet went into hold mode and the canopy shot back. Both SWAT Kats looked around carefully noting that the enforcers were staying back from this area of the flight line and only Feral and her two guards stood nearby waiting impatiently. They jumped out of the cockpit and landed near her with perfect grace.

"Okay, we're here. What's got your tail in a knot?" T-Bone growled aggressively.

His belligerent tone made something within her rise up in response. Her fur rose, ears cocked forward, eyes glowed, fangs dropped and a low snarl that didn't remotely sound like a Kat rolled from her throat. Her guards mirrored her aggressive posture.

T-Bone and Razor jerked back and went still. Neither tom said a word or moved a muscle.

Giving a coughing roar of annoyance, she shook herself back to normal. Her guards relaxed only a little, displaying fangs just in case. "Don't piss me off, SWAT Kat. I'm too angry already by what's happened without you adding to my ire." She snapped.

Clearing his throat cautiously, Razor spoke, "Okay, understood. So what's happened to get you this upset enough to call us?" He asked carefully.

"Dark Kat and my renegades that I banished." She hissed, just mentioning it still made her see red. "The fools have sought the worst omega's help to either depose me or harm those of my clan that have mated Katkind."

"Crud! Okay that's an emergency alright." T-Bone said grudgingly.

"You have something in mind. No way would you be willing to call us in for this." Razor said positively.

Feral nodded. She always knew Razor was the smart one of the two. "You are correct. Both of us are always stymied in trying to find Dark Kat before he makes one of his attacks. Unfortunately, this time may not be any different. What I propose is this. When Dark Kat appears, I want you to pick me up and have me with you when you engage him in a fight. Too often the battle with that crud is between you and him before I even get on scene. I have to be there the moment you find him. I intend to take out my renegades while you duke it out with Dark Kat." She told them bluntly.

"Take out the renegades? Are you saying you are going to take them out alone?" T-Bone said in surprise.

"My guards will be with me but they will only keep the creeplings from interfering while I take care of my problem." Feral answered.

"You've already banished them. What more can you do to them...put them in prison?" Razor asked curious.

She paused and studied the pair before her. She could tell them it was none of their business but when she began to execute them they might interfere and get accidentally injured in the process. Whatever she might feel about them, being dead wasn't one of them. Sighing in frustration she said, "They've forfeited their lives. The punishment for their continued defiance is death."

Both SWAT Kats gaped at her. "Death?! Now wait a minute, Feral. You are supposed to uphold the law not be judge, jury, and executioner." T-Bone blurted in shock.

Gritting her teeth, she said tightly, "I am Queen. My word is law. These are my people not yours and must abide by clan laws which I enforce. We are not Kats! We are deadly predators and my kind only understands immediate consequences for actions that harm the clan. The renegades threaten the well being of my people and I must make an example of them so that no others will think to follow in their steps. You may find that distasteful SWAT Kats but that is the law among my kind. Understand this and stay out of my way when I do what I must. I would not wish to be the cause of either of you becoming harmed."

T-Bone and Razor looked at each other uncomfortably. "She's right, buddy. I may not like it, it seems so barbaric but its not our affair. Alright Commander, we'll pick you up as soon as Dark Kat is spotted. You handle your people and we'll take care of Dark Crud." Razor said heavily.

"Thank you. For what its worth, I'm not happy about this either but I've already given them two chances. I lose face with my people if I don't do this. It will be taken as a weakness and some other fool or another alpha from elsewhere will attempt to challenge my position. We are simply too small to suffer anymore losses." She explained quietly.

"I guess, when you put it that way, you really don't have a choice and if it causes you pain to have to do this then you aren't without compassion. I don't envy you, though. It must bite to be Queen sometimes, doesn't it?" T-Bone said seriously.

Feral stared at T-Bone in surprise. He understood far better than she'd hoped and was sympathetic to her plight as well. Perhaps she'd underestimated the arrogant pilot.

"Yes sometimes it truly does." She said heavily.

"I still can't believe you're really female." T-Bone said with a smirk trying to lighten the dark mood a little by being cheeky.

She rolled her eyes in amused disgust. "Your problem not mine, fortunately. I least my new mate doesn't care about appearances as much as you do." She snorted.

T-Bone blinked in surprise, "You've got a mate?"

She smiled for the first since this whole nasty business came up. "Yes, he's quite a catch and very handsome and cares not one whit about my apparent male appearance." She smirked at their look of shock.

"Hehheh! Well, well congratulations, Commander. When's the wedding?" T-Bone asked recovering his wits.

"Don't know! He only asked me last night. He'll have to submit to a special bonding ceremony before the clan then if he wants a kat type wedding we'll talk about it at that time. But I don't think he cares about that as much and I can't be a 'Mrs.' anything anyway. I am Queen. He will be my consort not King." She said lightly.

"Wow! He's willing to be in your shadow?" T-Bone asked curious having never heard of anything like this before.

"Yes! He agreed because he knew that was the only way he could be with me." Raven said pleased with her mate's willingness to abide by her clan's rules.

"Interesting set up. Well its obvious he makes you happy. Can't say I've ever seen you smile so warmly before. Congratulations from me too." Razor said smiling, a bit amazed at this turn of events. He was having trouble seeing a female before him too but didn't dwell on it.

"Well, we're off until Dark Kat shows up." T-Bone said preparing to leave.

"Wait!" Razor said suddenly. He reached into his flight suit and pulled out something. "Here, this will be faster contacting us and more private. Don't want to give away anything to Dark Kat." He said seriously as he handed over a small comm device.

Feral took it in surprise. "Thank you this will be handier and faster." She paused and stared at Razor a little longer before saying, "You know SWAT Kat, I would love to have your genes added to our gene pool. You would make some really brilliant kittens. I don't suppose you could go for someone who looks a little too male even though there are some that look really too pretty to be called male amongst some of our females?" She asked a little hesitantly.

Razor blushed furiously. "I'm honored to be asked but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Actually, you could be dead at any time and those remarkable genes will be lost. You might want to think about that seriously. It would be a truly wonderful legacy you leave behind besides your exploits as a SWAT Kat." She said seriously to Razor. "And he isn't the only one. Your piloting skills is as much innate as trained, you too should think about leaving behind something of yourself." She said to T-Bone.

"Huh! Now I believe you're female. That is the one important thing on their minds though I can't really blame you for that bit of self preservation. You're right though. I hadn't really thought about it that much, didn't want to leave someone behind or endanger their lives. That's sort of the main reason we're not attached." T-Bone said thoughtfully, amazed he was discussing this sort of thing with Feral.

"Of course, everyone who is in a position of danger has that same feeling but I've learned that it's better to take your happiness when you can and not worry so much about what may happen in the future. At least you would leave a future behind and your loved ones will have had you for however long that is. Of course, if you took a Selsinar as a mate, you would know she could take care of herself." She said wisely.

"I don't really know you. You are so much more different than when you were forced to hide yourself. Is this the real you were talking to because I gotta tell you it feels a little odd to be discussing these things with you of all people and not feel uncomfortable about it." T-Bone said studying Feral with new eyes.

Feral blushed. T-Bone was right they were unaccountably having a pleasant conversation and here she was contemplating having one of them being bonded to one of her people. She sighed inwardly. There was no denying that they were truly prime males with excellent traits that her people could desperately use. If it weren't for that irritating cocky attitude of T-Bone's she could almost like him. She did find that she liked Razor though.

"Well I guess I can take that as a compliment, sort of. I suppose it's because I have a responsibility to help my people increase their numbers. I can't bear the thought of us disappearing altogether. Anyway you'd better leave before my enforcers get more uneasy about you being here." She said gruffly.

"You are a good Queen, Commander." Razor said softly nodding his head and jumping back into the Turbokat.

T-Bone nodded and joined his partner. Soon he was lifting the jet up and away with ease. They were gone in moments.

Shaking her head at the odd conversation she put the comm in her coat and went back to her office. Now it would be a waiting game something she truly hated.

Salvage Yard...

"That has got to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had." T-Bone said as they went to their lockers to change.

"You got that right. She's really something. We don't really know her at all. She's really not that bad a person just has a god awful temper is all." Jake mused as he pulled on his coveralls.

"Heh! Yeah and powers to match as well. She's more dangerous than your average she-kat, buddy." Chance said as he headed for the ladder and started up.

Jake didn't say anything to that as he joined his partner in the garage above their hangar. Checking their answering machine, he saw there had been no calls so they could relax. Chance had already gone up to their apartment. He climbed the stairs and was met by his partner who handed him a can of milk on his way to the living room. He flicked the TV on.

Jake sank down into an old overstuffed chair and watched his partner channel surf. He couldn't stop thinking about what Feral had said there at the end.

"Chance?" He queried.

"Hmm, what's up buddy?" Chance asked distractedly.

"What do you think about what Feral said about leaving a legacy?" He asked thoughtfully.

Chance blinked in surprise. He muted the TV and looked his partner seriously. Jake had his deep thinking face on. Apparently, what Feral had said had struck a chord with him.

"It seemed weird to be talking to her about such things but when she said that thing about trying to save her people from extinction it didn't seem so strange. I can even understand why it would be so very important to her that she would even mention having us become part of her clan. She has to be desperate to do that." Chance said shaking his head.

"I don't mean that part, Chance. I mean the part of leaving something of ourselves behind. Whether we do it with a Selsinar or one of our own kind doesn't matter. It's the doing it that I'm concerned with." Jake said seriously.

"Uh...well...yeah. I guess every tom thinks about leaving something of himself behind. But I don't know how we can when our lives are so unpredictable." Chance said in frustration.

"Well, she did have a point about taking a Selsinar mate. They are formidable and would be able to take care of themselves besides having the clan protecting them as well. I don't know if I could take one as a mate or just a girlfriend though. They do look a little too male. Though she did say some of them didn't look so male that you wouldn't mind as much." Jake said frowning a little.

"Huh! Sounds as if you're thinking about it already, Jake. You're really that concerned about it?" Chance asked in surprise.

"Hell, yeah. I am an only kitten. If I don't pass on my genes there is no one to do so. My family are mostly all dead. It may be my only chance to do this and she's right, I should be thinking about doing this soon before the choice is taken from me." Jake said passionately.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I come from a large family but still I do want to pass on what makes me who I am to the next generation. I guess you're right, perhaps I'd better do some serious thinking about it too." He agreed softly.

There was silence for some minutes as each retreated into their own thoughts. Chance turned the sound back on and pushed the discussion aside in his mind for now.

Jake accepted the conversation was over for now and settled down to watch some mindless TV.


	12. Chapter 12

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 12: Hunting Dark Kat

Luck was with them when an unexpected call a few days later gave them a lead to finding Dark Kat.

"Feral!" She barked into the phone as she worked through a desk full of reports.

"Raven, my love. I have news for you." Jaren said briskly.

"Oh, what kind of news?" She asked.

"About Dark Kat, love. Some of my contacts have reported seeing some unusual activity at a waterfront warehouse. One of them said an employee working in another warehouse late at night had spotted a strange pink creature flying through a street light into this old building. I'm assuming what he saw was one of those creepling things you told me about." Jaren told her.

"Fantastic! Sounds like for once we will get the drop on him. Give me the location..." Raven said excitedly. He rattled off an address. "Thank you my love. Speak to you later."

"Please be careful love and return to me safely." Jaren said urgently.

"I will my love, I promise. I love you!" Raven said warmly.

"Love you too." He replied then hung up.

She hung up and looked at her guards who had been listening. Looks like we're going hunting." She smiled grimly. Getting up from her desk and striding across the room she reached her coat and pulled a comm device from her pocket and activated it. "SWAT Kats!" She barked.

Only a moment later a gruff voice answered, "Yeah Commander, what's up?"

"I've gotten a lead on Dark Kat's location. Pick me up and we'll go hunting." She told him.

"Perfect! Be there in ten, Commander!" T-Bone growled eagerly and clicked off.

She paused in the act of getting her coat. Thinking a moment, she left her coat and took off her tie. She slipped the comm into her pants pocket instead. "Let's go!" She growled and made for the elevator.

Ten minutes later, the Turbokat landed and the rear ramp was lowered. Razor met them in the cargo hold. He got them seated in pull down jumpseats and secured. He signaled the ramp to close then climbed back up to the cockpit.

Activating the comm system as they lifted off, Razor asked, "Where we going, Commander?"

"Waterfront district, far end away from the yaght club." She shouted toward the wall speaker.

"Right! Let's go T-Bone!" Razor told his partner.

"Roger." T-Bone grunted.

Less than fifteen minutes, they'd reached their destination. T-Bone had put the jet on VTOL a short distance from the building so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"What's the plan, buddy?" T-Bone asked.

"Since it's only a rumor that Dark Kat is even in there, I think we should land on a roof a few blocks away then make our way there and check it out." Razor said thoughtfully.

"Good idea. Setting down." His partner agreed. He looked around and found a fairly sturdy brick building to land the Turbokat on. Once they were down both dropped into the cargo hold.

"Okay, Commander. We are about a mile from where you say Dark Kat was spotted. I figure we should go on foot so as not to give ourselves away or allow DK to escape." Razor told her.

"Excellent! Let's be going!" She said pleased at Razor's foresight.

They moved quickly across rooftops toward the warehouse in question. It only took them a few minutes to reach their destination. The SWAT Kats were impressed by the smooth and graceful movement of the Selsinar as they kept up with them. They dropped to the ground, each taking up a watcher's post on opposite sides of a warehouse that faced the suspected hideout. After some twenty minutes and no sign of activity, they slipped across the street until they were at the entrance.

Raven signaled the SWAT Kats to go in the front while her team went in the rear. T-Bone nodded agreement to the plan. Raven and her guards made for the rear while the SWAT Kats counted down the time it would take them to get there.

When he reached zero, he nodded at Razor. His partner used his glovatrix to jimmy the door open and they carefully slipped inside. It was dark and gloomy in what appeared to be an office. Moving to the rear where there was another door, T-Bone tried it and found it unlocked. Opening it slowly he peered in. The room beyond was huge and filled with crates wall to wall. Listening carefully, they heard a chittering noise and a low rumble of voices.

They looked at each other grimly. "Looks like this is the place." T-Bone whispered softly. Razor nodded. T-Bone took off at a careful, soft footed run for the nearest stack of crates, Razor on his heels. They moved cautiously until they reached a pool of light.

Meanwhile, Raven and her two guards had reached the rear entrance. The water splashed against the pilings below. Before them were a small door and two huge roll up doors that were closed.

Leaning against the door, Raven used her keen hearing to see if she could detect anyone near this door. Except for the sound of seagulls behind her, she couldn't hear anything moving inside. With extreme caution, she tried the door. It was locked. Grunting in annoyance, she pulled a small lock pick kit from her pocket. Moments later she had the door open. Slipping her kit away, she eased the door open a crack. No one was near, she saw with relief. She slipped in with her guards shadowing her.

Closing the door behind them softly they stood still and listened hard. Raven extended her senses to see if she could detect the renegades. A soft chittering and rumble of voices reached them. She sensed the troublemakers in the direction of the voices. Now certain their enemies were here, Raven paused to remove her boots. Her guards wore soft shoes that made no noise. Going into fight mode, her guards mirroring her, she moved soundlessly toward the voices.

The SWAT Kats reached the pool of light, careful not to be seen. Dark Kat stood before a small group of Kats. Behind DK was a huge ground vehicle that resembled his former Black Widow.

"When are we going to attack, Dark Kat?" A cold voice demanded.

"Patience, Lanmore. My plans are not yet complete and I never jump into things without everything being in place first." Dark Kat rumbled flatly.

"Like all your other plans that went up in smoke?" The one called Lanmore said sarcastically.

"I do not need you! It is you who need me! Remember that!" The huge Kat said coldly.

Raven had reached the spot where her renegades were when Dark Kat spoke. Peering between a towering stand of crates, she bared her fangs in fury at the sight of the traitors. Suddenly a loud chittering sound was heard near the SWAT Kats location. She heard T-Bone curse and a glovatrix shoot a cable at Dark Kat.

Before everyone could scatter, Raven acted. Stepping from between the crates she bellowed, "Halt traitors to the clan!"

The renegades froze in horror, then tried to flee. Raising her paws, the Queen of the Selsinar sent her power outward to surround them. Dark Kat was wrapped up on the floor and her guards and the SWAT Kats were dispatching the creeplings.

Dark Kat's eyes narrowed at the sight of Feral but before he could say anything the Queen's power snatched the renegades and crushed them together. His eyes widened in shock as the invisible power caused the traitors to scream. A few pleaded for mercy but the Queen ignored the cries and increased the pressure. The screams increased then halted abruptly. After a long moment, she released them and the bodies fell lifeless to the cement floor. Dark Kat gaped at the now dead Selsinar. There was not a mark on them but their faces reflected their terror at the moment of death. Dark Kat shuddered involuntarily as he looked up from the dead bodies to the glowing eyes of the one he no longer recognized as Commander Feral.

The SWAT Kats and the Queen's guards came up to the scene. T-Bone and Razor were reluctant to come any closer to Feral. Her guards moved to her side.

"Witness the death of the traitors!" She intoned coldly.

"So witnessed Queen Raven!" Leander and Cedric said in unison solemnly.

Raven turned to Dark Kat. "Be grateful you are not a Selsinar or you would have met the same fate. Dare to harm me or mine and this fate will be yours." She warned him.

"You have changed much, Commander." Dark Kat said cautiously as the SWAT Kats dragged him to his feet.

"What? You don't keep up with current affairs, Dark Crud?" T-Bone snorted.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Feral isn't a Kat. Where have you been?" Razor sneered at him.

Dark Kat didn't respond to the sarcasm but couldn't take his eyes off the Commander and those glowing eyes.

"One more thing to be done." She said solemnly. "Please stand back." She raised her paws once more. The SWAT Kats dragged their prisoner further away followed by the Queen's guards. They stood still and watched as Feral generated a glowing sphere of light that she laid over the bodies. It grew brighter and brighter then winked suddenly out. Where there had been a pile of bodies there was only fine ash.

"Crud!" T-Bone breathed softly in shock.

"Now aren't you glad she believes in the law too much to make you suffer the same fate, Dark Kat?" Razor said softly to the criminal. Dark Kat didn't reply but did shiver a little at what he'd witnessed. This was not someone he wanted to tangle with again. He would remember this and plan for it accordingly next time.

Raven staggered a little after using so much power. Leander and Cedric moved back to her side again, quickly supporting her. Moving more slowly, she made for where her shoes were. The SWAT Kats followed with their prisoner. In the doorway, Cedric helped her put her boots back on.

"I'll go get the Turbokat and bring it back here so you won't have to walk, Commander. You look beat." T-Bone said solicitously.

She nodded thanking him for his thoughtfulness. Razor kept his paw on Dark Kat but the omega wasn't foolish enough to try anything now. She might be weak now but he didn't care to test her limits.

"Now this problem is truly over." She said heavily.

"Yes, my Queen. Now perhaps you can concentrate on your new mate and kittens for the clan." Leander said with a hopeful smile.

She snorted, but there was a tired smile gracing her face. She was sorrowful for having to kill the renegades no matter how justified. Right now she wanted nothing more than to fall into her mate's arms and let him help her put this day behind her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A HIDDEN CULTURE**

Chapter 13: A New Life

The SWAT Kats returned the Queen and her guards to Enforcer Headquarters with their prisoner. Her enforcers rushed out to meet them. There were looks of surprise when Dark Kat was dragged out of the cargo hold.

She waved in farewell as the Turbokat lifted off. They waved back and were soon gone. So tired she could barely stand, Raven made her slow way to her office. Leander and Cedric stayed very close to her in case she needed their support.

When she reached her office, she collapsed into her desk chair. Leander and Cedric stood to either side of her and took her paws. Splitting her draw of rejuvenating energy from them allowed her to get what she needed without draining either of them to the point of unconsciousness. They were a little weak but standing when she released them. She was still tired but able to continue with her work.

"Thank you both. I have no need now for your assistance. Please go home and recover. Tomorrow, I want you both to return to your regular duties. You have the gratitude of your Queen for your bravery and willingness to see this to its end." She told them solemnly.

"It was our pleasure and honor to serve you Queen Raven. We are overjoyed to be able to convey our congratulations toward you on your upcoming bonding. The clan will be well pleased to see you happy and mated at last." Leander said formally, both of her guards bowing to her.

"Thank you! I'll be seeing you again when the bonding ceremony is held in our clan holding." She smiled warmly at them. They grinned happily and took their leave.

Sighing, with a small smile still on her lips, she reached for her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello love, it's me. The mission was a success. It's finally over. I could really use your comfort tonight. Will you pick me up here at Enforcer Headquarters at five please?" She said wearily.

"So glad that's over with my love. You sound so tired. I'll be there waiting to take you home. Try not to tire yourself any further. I love you!" Jaren said gently, relieved she was alright and that the danger was over.

"Love you too. See you in a while." She said with a sigh before hanging up.

She stared at her desk and sighed again but sat up and summoned her secretary for some coffee as she dug into the pile of work needing completion before day's end.

Throwing the last file into her out basket, she stretched and yawned. Locking her desk, she got up and made for the door grabbing her coat on the way out. Nodding good night to her secretary who was closing up her work as well, she moved on down the hall for the elevator. Yawning again she pushed the button for the lobby. She half closed her eyes as the elevator made a half dozen stops before finally halting at the main floor. She headed for the main doors and a tired smile lighted her face when she saw Jaren standing beside the open door of his limo.

His welcoming smile made her feel warm and happy. Reaching his side, she couldn't resist giving him a kiss. Many of the departing shift change saw the little scene with some surprise. Most tried not to think about the fact their Commander was really female not male but this just brought it firmly to the forefront that he was a she and had a boyfriend. The gossip mill was going to get a heavy workout after today.

Jaren ignored the looks as he nuzzled her face a moment then helped her into the car. Sliding in after her, he closed the door and signaled the driver to head home. Pulling her close to him, he heard her sigh with pleasure and rub comfortably against him. He hugged her tightly so very grateful she was capable of defending herself or he'd be a wreck constantly worrying about her.

_Two weeks later in a hidden mountain retreat...at dawn's light..._

Jaren stood nervously before the Queen's stone chair in the valley of the Dawn's Blood Clan's home. He had been cleansed by the oldest pair of Selsinar in their sacred pool then dressed in a robe of dark green hue and was barefoot. All around him were every member of the clan, old and young. All eyes were trained on the pavilion a short distance away where their Queen got ready.

Moments later, a drum began to beat a strong, odd rhythm and the door to the pavilion was held open by her second in command, Beltran. Out stepped the Queen. She was breathtaking to Jaren's eyes. She wore her ceremonial robes and a small circlet on her head. Her face was solemn and serious as she walked sedately toward him.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she came abreast of him them past to stand at an alter that had been set up just behind him. He turned to watch her. The alter held a strange deep blue ball that appeared to be glass. It was the size and shape of a basketball. It appeared to be solid, no light passed through it.

The Queen stood by the strange ball and chanted something in a different language. When she finished the chant the ball began to glow. She stretched a paw toward him. He walked up to stand beside her.

"Put your paws on the Planier, Jaren Fangmore. It will judge whether you are worthy." She intoned softly.

Trusting her implicitly, he put his paw on the ball. It felt warm to his touch. The warm began to spread throughout his body and he gasped when he felt a light touch in his mind. It had been so fleeting he barely had time to register it before it was gone and the warmth departed like the sea. He blinked and looked up at Raven in bemusement. She was smiling at him warmly.

"Keep your paws where they are love and wait a moment more." She murmured softly as she placed her paws on the ball as well.

Light burst out of it and spread over the two of them. He felt the warmth again and something else.

"_Hello, my love!" _Came his love's voice in his mind. He jolted a little in surprise. _"Easy my love, the Planier allows two who wish to be one this precious moment to see into each others mind and speak to each in this way only for as long as we touch the Planier." _She explained softly.

"_Wow. This is really something." _He said in amazement

He didn't know how much time had passed, he felt and saw many things about Raven that were frightening but he also saw her compassion and dedication to her people.He sensed that she was seeing what made him who he was as well. He felt a closeness such as he'd never known with another. In this dream like world he beheld his love and felt her love in return. There was no deceit and no way to hide from each other here. She smiled lovingly at him then this dream world of the mind began to fade and moments later he was staring into her real eyes once more.

The air filled with roars and cheers from her people. It shook the air. Jaren looked around in surprise at the cheering Selsinar. Raven placed an arm around his returning his attention to her.

"They are overwhelmed with joy at our union." She said grinning giddily.

"Wow! So it's over? We're lifemates?" He asked needing to be sure.

"Oh yes! The Planier proved to my people that we are one in mind, heart, and spirit." She said happily then leaned close for a kiss.

Thrilled, he wrapped his arms around his new mate and kissed her passionately to the roaring approval of her people.

_Epilog..._

Jaren swung his mate in time with the music at a ball given in their honor, celebrating their union. They had had a simple ceremony that had been adjusted slightly to allow them to be married but keep their original names. The ceremony also made plain where he stood within the Selsinar clan.

For the occasion, Raven had worn her ceremonial robe and a wig made of her original hair when it had been long. It changed her face remarkably. Any who still harbored any thought that she was male lost it when she was presented to the high society folks of Megakat City. Some found themselves in awe of the Queen. Wearing her robes of office gave her a regal appearance that shone brightly. None could ever pretend that she anything but a Queen.

Over a year and half later, the clan was blessed with many new births. On the cover of the Megakat Daily Newspaper was a photo of the wealthiest couple in the city. Holding their new son was Queen Raven and her consort, Jaren Fangmore. Their faces shown with joy at the newest member of the Selsinar Clan.

During this time, Razor had taken the Queen's advice and managed to meet a very nice looking Selsinar female. They were still in the dating phase of their relationship but Raven was encouraged by this sign of hope for her people.

T-Bone still played the field, not really ready to be serious with any one partner at the moment.

The relationship between the SWAT Kats and the Queen could be said to be a mutual respect for each other's talents and skills. There was a friendly competitiveness between them that made it easier to fight the omegas without the tense combativeness that was their previous behavior a year earlier.

T-Bone grudgingly accepted the fact that Raven was a formidable opponent that he'd preferred to be on the right side of. Razor never had a problem getting along with the Queen much to T-Bone's disgust.

The End.


End file.
